Vitya! on ice
by Ixiofim
Summary: Vitya! on ice is a popular Russian TV show, whose lead actor Viktor Nikiforov secretly loves to read fanfiction about himself. His favorite fic writer is the mysterious katsudon lover. So, when this fanfiction writer mentions he'd be there at this fanfiction convention, Viktor is determined to turn up and meet him. Viktuuri AU.
1. Agape and Eros

_**This is an idea that randomly struck me one day, so do tell me what you think of it.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

 _'Next would be a triple toe loop.' the coach said._

 _The young golden-haired boy executed a perfect quadruple toe-loop. The coach looked livid._

 _'Yurio!' How many times have I told you that your body is still growing, so quads are off limits for you.'_

 _'Coach, you should praise him more often.' a young man who just appeared on screen said._

Yuuri smiled at the sight of Vitya. He looked as beautiful as ever, clad in all black, a strand of his silver hair on one of his pretty cerulean eyes.

 _'This is none of your business, Vitya.' the coach said._

 _'I used to get scolded for doing that, too.' Vitya said. 'But you can win without quads too.'_

 _'Alright then, if I win, would you choreograph a program for me for my senior debut?'_

 _'It's a deal.' Vitya said._

At that, the outro started playing, and the ending credits were displayed on screen.

'I can't believe it!' Yuuri cried. 'Phichit, what will I do with my life till the next season comes out?'

Phichit smiled. 'Yuuri, today, you and I will order katsudon from that Japanese restaurant nearby. Then, we'll have ice-cream, and marathon watch the king and the skater. Then you'll write fanfiction about Vitya's adventures till the next season comes out. Oh, and we have FanficCon on Sunday, remember.

Yuuri smiled at the thought of FanficCon. 'I am so nervous about cosplaying Vitya.' Yuuri said.

'Don't worry, you'll be great.' Phichit said. 'Now let me order the pork cutlet bowls.'

Yuuri smiled as his friend. 'Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes.' he suddenly had a brand new fanfic idea.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky gave Viktor's front door a kick.

'Hey! Calm down!' Viktor cried.

'I got a call from Lilia. She said that the release of _Yurio and the knife shoes_ has been postponed.'

'Oh, that sucks.' Viktor said. Yurio and the knife shoes was a spin-off of Vitya on ice that was set to air soon. It was based on the character of Yurio a couple of years in the future.

Yuri Plisetsky was playing twelve-year old Yurio in the original show. In the spin-off, he would be playing a character closer to his own age, which was fifteen.

'I am tired of you hogging the limelight, geezer. It is time I get some stardom as well.'

'Yuri, you are fifteen. You have years ahead of you.'

Yuri scowled and walked away. Viktor gave a sigh of relief. He could now do what he wanted to.

He switched on his laptop and opened .

Reading fanfiction about himself was a guilty pleasure of his. He couldn't help feeling flattered by the fact that there were people who loved his show enough to write about it.

Some of the fics were rather...scary. There were some really sexual ones. While he was mostly flattered by the fact that he was recognized as a sex symbol, some of the stuff people wrote about him were really creepy, and he tended to avoid them.

He was pleased to see that his favorite author, katsudon_lover had added a new story. Titled _Agape and Eros._ Interesting.

 _'Vitya! have you decided on the music for my Senior Debut Short Program yet?' Yurio asked._

 _'i actually have.' Vitya said. 'I have two pieces of the same music, with a different arrangement.'_

 _He played some music._

 _'This is On Love, Agape. Unconditional love. The pure innocent love like the one we feel towards God or towards our parents.'_

 _'Ugh. This innocence crap makes me want to barf.'_

 _He played the other piece of music, which was, unlike the former one, really catchy and upbeat._

 _'This is On Love, Eros. Sexual love. Pleasure followed by pleasure until one drowns in it.'_

 _'This is really catchy!' Yurio said. 'I want to skate to this one.'_

 _'No, you must skate to Agape.' Vitya said. 'That's the only way you'll be able to surprise the audience. Now, I need to find someone to skate on Love, Eros._

This is so interesting, Viktor thought, and left a review.

 _This is such a great idea. Update soon._

* * *

'I got a review from V_Nikiforov!' Yuuri said, excited.

'Wow, that guy really likes your fics. He has reviewed every fic you've written, hasn't he?'

Yuuri nodded as he showed his best friend the review, which said _This is such a great idea. Update soon._

'Phichit.' Yuuri said. 'I want to add some romance in this new fic of mine.'

'Oooh!' the Thai boy exclaimed. Yuuri used to only write general fics. He had never written a fic with a pairing before.

'I wonder who'd be Vitya's love interest.'

'Lots of people ship him with Yurio.'

'I think that's kind of gross. He's a kid and Vitya is an adult.'

'The Black Butler and Attack on Titan fandoms do not seem to have a problem with that.'

Yuuri shook his head. He thought of all the possibilities.

A small minority of the fandom shipped Vitya with Mila, his only female rinkmate. However, Yuuri had always pictured Vitya's love interest as male. Besides, Mila was only slightly older than Yurio.

A more age-appropriate love interest would be Vitya's other male rinkmate, Georgi. However, he could not ship him with Vitya without getting a lot of hate fro the fanatical Georgi x Anya shippers.

Then, there was Christophe. Christophe Giacometti was a real life Swiss skater who had cameos in several episodes of Vitya! on ice.

Yuuri planned to assign Vitya's love interest the Eros program. It would be perfect for Chris, whose skating extruded mature sexuality all the time.

Except Yuuri had envisioned a mild, shy character as Vitya's lover.

'I want to create an OC.' Yuuri said. Phichit stared at him. Yuuri never created OCs.

'I am glad you're not shipping him with Yurio.' Phichit said. 'There are rumors that Yurio would get a love interest of his own in the spin-off series.

'Really?'

'Yeah!They are saying that he would be played by that brooding Kazakh guy from TKATS 7.

TKATS of course, referred to Phichit's favorite film-franchise, The King and The Skater.

'Oh! His name is Altin, isn't it?'

'Yup. Otabek Altin!'

* * *

The next chapter of _Agape and Eros_ was mostly about Vitya choreographing the younger skater's program. In the end, he added an author's note.

 _I am planning to create an OC who would be Vitya's love interest in this fic. If you have any suggestions for an OC, please PM , I would be attending FanficCon in New York tomorrow, so if any of you would be there, do let me know. I'd love to meet you guys._

The last piece of information had really excited one Viktor Nikiforov.'

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yuuri and Phichit are currently living in Detroit, while Viktor lives in St Petersburg (but he would think nothing of flying all the way to America to meet this fanfic writer, because he's so extra.**_

 _ **Do review.**_


	2. FanficCon

**_A big thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, faved and followed my fic._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

 ** _Also, I had forgotten to mention this before, but I don't own Black Butler, or Attack on Titan, which I referenced earlier._**

 ** _I don't know if fanfic cons are a thing, but I got the idea for it from a video by Smosh(which I don't own)._**

'Ciao Ciao. You have a new student.' Celestino, the manager at the rink said. He pointed towards a young woman who stood next to a girl who looked around five.

'You must be Mr Katsuki.' the woman said.

'Yes, but you can call me Yuuri.' Yuuri said.

'Nice to meet you, Yuuri. I am Natasha, and this is Libby. This would be Libby's first time on the ice, so she's understandably nervous.'

'Hey, Libby. Don't be nervous. I'll teach you too skate perfectly like a princess.' Yuuri said. The child immediately brightened up. Yuuri had a way with children that made him the most popular skating instructor around.

As Yuuri helped Libby with her skates, the other children started trickling in. Most of them were a little older than Libby. Yuuri smiled as he saw them.

He was trying not to think of FanficCon and him cosplaying as Vitya.

 _I'm nothing like Vitya. He is tall and elegant and oh so pretty. While I'm chubby and unattractive._

Yuuri was not really unattractive. However, he always thought himself to be so. And he was so assured of it that he failed to notice how Natasha was blushing and ogling him while introducing her daughter. He hardly ever noticed the groups of women-as well as a few men-who often gathered near the rink to check him out. When he did notice, he assumed they were there to see the skating.

* * *

'Phichit, I am not cosplaying Vitya.'

Phichit stared at his best friend in disappointment. 'But Yuuri, I had planned to take so many pictures of us with you dressed like Vitya. All the people on Instagram would have loved it.'

'I can never be like Vitya. I mean, look at me.'

'There's not a thing wrong with you, Yuuri. Besides, you already bought the wig and the costume. Weren't they expensive?'

Yuuri nodded miserably. 'They were. But there's nothing I can do about that.'

Phichit hugged his friend. 'Hey, you don't have to do it if you don't want to.'

* * *

'Yuri! You must come to New York with me.'

Yuri Plisetsky looked at Viktor in bewilderment. 'What are you going to New York for?'

'There's this fanfic con going on. katsudon_lover would be there?'

'Don't tell me you still read those pathetic fanfics about yourself.'

'Yuri, those fics are amazing. You should read them sometime.'

'I definitely won't'

'Alright Yuri, but if you come with me, I'll put in a word with Lilia and request her to stick to the original dates for your show.'

Yuri scowled. 'I can't think why she'd listen to you. But even if we go there, we''d be swarmed by mobs of fans.'

'That's why we'd be in disguise.' Viktor said, cheerily.

'And who would we be disguised as?'

'Ourselves.'

'Huh?'

Viktor smiled and took out a cheap silver wig, a skating costume, and blue contact lenses. 'I'll pretend I'm a fan cosplaying as young Vitya. I have a costume for you as well.'

'Why would there be _cosplayers_ at a fanfic convention?'

'While it's primarily a fanfic con, there will also be plenty of people who are there just to mingle with people from the same fandom.' Viktor said.

'

'I still think you're crazy.' Yuri said.

'So you in?'

'Only because I have nothing better to do, geezer.'

* * *

'Yuri, look. Isn't that guy over there the cutest thing you've ever seen?'

'Huh? The tan guy in black?'

'No, not him. He's cute too, but not really my type. No, I'm talking about that ADORABLE guy with glasses. How can anyone be so cute? I could just eat him up.'

Yuri Plisetsky gave a an expression of disgust. 'I am so done with your shit, old man.' he said, and walked off.

'Wait. Yuri...'

Suddenly the cute guy turned and looked at him.

'Would you like a picture with me?'

He turned around and walked away.

 _Shit, shit,_ why did he say that?

They were at FanficCon, New York. Viktor had gone to almost every Vitya! on Ice panel, asking if they knew of katsudon_lover. A couple of people actually recognized the name, but they seemed to have no idea where he was.

But Viktor was no longer thinking about katsudon_lover. All he wanted was to find the adorable boy he had met minutes ago.

He followed him, outside. It was raining gently and the boy was sitting on a bench, his hands wrapped around each other. It made such a pretty picture. Viktor wanted to stand gazing at him forever. However, he'd never get his number that way. He walked up to him.

And he tripped...and the wig flew off his head.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't believe it.

Even with that wig and the contacts, Yuuri could recognize him. He was the man he had a hundred posters of in his room, after all.

But how could it be?

No, it was probably a doppelganger. He thought of all the news stories he had read about people with uncanny resemblances to celebrities. This must probably be such a case.

'Yuri!'

He turned when he heard his name being called. It was the doppelganger. How did he know his name?'

'Would you like a picture with me?'

Huh?

He felt his anxiety return to him. Shuddering, he walked away and went out. It was raining lightly.

He sat down on a bench.

He needed to calm himself down.

Then, he noticed that man walking towards him.

 _Shit._

Suddenly, the man tripped over and fell. The wig flew from his head.

There was no doubt now. He was Viktor Nikiforov himself.

* * *

Viktor cursed, as he was surrounded by fans.

'Oh my God!' It's Vitya!'

'Viktor Nikiforov himself! I can't believe it.'

'God, he's so hot.'

'Can I have your autograph?'

Viktor normally enjoyed attention from his fans. However, he was not prepared to be ambushed by dozens of them all of a sudden. He somehow managed to move past them.

He had to get away. Somehow.

'V...Viktor...'

Viktor turned around to see the cute guy. 'I...I can drop you to your place, if you want.'

'That would be great.' Viktor said, delighted, and flashed him his famous smile.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't believe it.

He had _Viktor Nikiforov_ with him in his car.

'So, w...where should I drop you?'

Viktor gave him his hotel address.

'So, tell me about yourself.' Viktor said. 'I don't even know your name.

'I am Y...Yuuri.' Yuuri said. 'Yuuri Katsuki. I am from Japan, but I've been living in Detroit for the past five years.'

'Interesting. So, you write fanfiction?

Yuuri blushed.

There was no way he could tell him.

'I...I came here with my friend Phichit.' he said. 'He writes fanfiction for the King and the Skater movies.' That was not really a lie, for Phichit did use to write fics once.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think?**_


	3. In the hotel

**_Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed faved or followed this fic._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

 _I am in a car with Viktor Nikiforov._

Yuuri did not know how he managed to drive with the excitement bubbling in his stomach.

Viktor Nikiforov was even more beautiful in person than he was on screen. _Oh God! How can a man be so perfect?_

His platinum-blond hair framed his beautiful face, and he had the loveliest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. And though he was wearing a cheap cosplay costume, it was apparent that he had a really fit body.

 _Fuck._

When they finally reached, Yuuri saw that the hotel was a really expensive one. _Well, of course. It is Viktor Nikiforov, after all._

'C'mon, Yuuri. Have a cup of coffee with me.' Viktor said.

'Huh? No...I am okay.' Yuuri said. _No way I'll be able to afford even a cup of coffee in this place._

'I insist. It will be on my tab. You rescued me from my fans. This is the least I could do.

'Uh...okay, if you insist.' Yuuri said, blushing furiously.

'Then it's a date!' Viktor exclaimed loudly. Yuuri turned redder than a tomato.

* * *

'One choco frappe with extra ice-cream and chocolate sauce.' Viktor ordered. 'What do you want, Yuuri?

There was something really attractive about the way Viktor pronounced his name, and Yuuri felt the tips of his ears burning. 'O..one black coffee please.'

'So, Yuuri.' Viktor said. Tell me something about yourself.'

'Uh, okay.' Yuuri said, blushing. 'I...I am from Hasetsu, which is a small town in Kyushu, Japan. My parents run an onsen...a hot springs resort there.'

'Wow!' Viktor exclaimed, giving his famous heart-shaped smile.

 _I can't believe I just got to see that smile in person._

'I...I had been living in Detroit for some time.' Yuuri said. 'I work as a skating instructor for kids there.'

'That's adorable!' Viktor exclaimed.

Yuuri felt like he would pass out. Because Viktor Nikiforov was right in front of him, looking as hot as he did on screen. Viktor inadvertently licked his lips...those lips he had fantasized about kissing so many times...

Viktor noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. _Shit!_

In order to deflect his embarrassment, Yuuri took out his phone.

There were over a hundred texts and calls from Phichit.

'Oh shit!'

'What is it...Yuuri?'

'I...I was to catch a flight back to Detroit with my friend Phichit. but I missed it. And Phichit has already gone back.'

'Calm down, Yuuri. Why don't you catch the next flight? Or, I have a better idea. Why don't you stay here tonight? That way, I can get to know you better. You can return to Detroit tomorrow.'

'Stay...here?'

'Yes! I'll pay for the hotel room, since I was the one who caused you to miss the flight.' He gave a wink.'Unless you'd rather sleep with me?'

Yuuri turned fire-engine red. 'I was joking, Yuuri! I mean, unless you want to.' he leaned towards the younger man, flirtatiously.

'I...I had planned on going to Japan tomorrow. I had actually not seen my family in a really long time.'

'Oh!' Viktor exclaimed. 'I had always wanted to see more of Japan. I mean, I had been to Tokyo and the other big cities, but I've never been anywhere in Kyushu. I'd love to see a Japanese small town. lets go to Japan together tomorrow.'

 _Am I dreaming this?_ 'Er...'

'Your parents run a hot springs resort, right? I can stay there. I've always wanted to experience hot springs.'

'Uh...you are welcome there, but I'm not sure it is your type of place. It is rather small.'

Viktor shook his head. 'Nonsense, Yuuri. I can adjust anywhere.'

'Uh, right.' Yuuri said, looking at the luxurious place he was in.'

'Come to my room. I want to introduce you to my adorable companion.'

'Companion?'

Viktor nodded.

As Yuuri stood up, Viktor couldn't help stealing a glance at his body.

 _How is it humanely possible that the most adorable guy in the world also has an ass like that?_

Viktor smiled. He knew who Vitya's love interest would be.

* * *

Yuuri got to meet Viktor's companion soon.

'He's adorable!' Yuuri exclaimed, as Makkachin licked his face. 'You know, I used to once have a dog too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. His name was Vik...Vicchan. He died a few months ago.'

'Oh. I'm sorry for your loss.'

Yuuri nodded, and patted Makkachin's head.

Just then someone kicked the door open.

'Yurio?' Yuuri recognized the blonde who played the kid in the show.

'That's not my name.' he said, scowling. He turned to the older Russian 'Who is this piggy here?'

 _Is this Russian punk really the adorable kid in that show?_

* * *

Yuuri couldn't sleep that night.

 _Was Viktor Nikiforov really in the room next door?_

He had been a Vitya fanboy ever since the first season of _Vitya! on ice_ came out seven years ago. HE had hundreds of poster and fanmerch. He had even named his dog after Viktor.

And now, he was staying right next door. And he would be going to his hometown with him!

Idly, Yuuri opened his fanfiction account. He had received heaps of messages from people, suggesting ideas for OCs.

While reading the messages, Yuuri realized that he had forgotten to specify that he wanted to give Vitya a male love interest. Most of the OC suggestions were female.

He went through the messages, till he found the one by v_nikiforov.

 _Name: YK._

 _Japanese male in his early twenties. Has beautiful brown eyes, cute smile and a tight, sexy ass. Is the most adorable guy in the world._

Yuuri frowned.

It was a really weird coincidence that the name matched his initials, and he was Japanese as well. That was where the resemblance ended, though.

 _I definitely don't have beautiful eyes or anything. And I'm definitely not the most adorable guy in the world. And no one ever said I had a nice ass, except for Phichit, but he was joking.'_

* * *

 _ **Next chapter you'd get to see more of Yuuri's fanfiction. There would also be mild Otayuri in the next chapter.**_


	4. Born to clear history!

_**Once again, a big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed faved or followed this fic. I love you guys.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Viktor looked at the sleeping beauty lying before him. He was clothed in grey pajama bottoms and a dark green t-shirt. He was curled up like a ball, hugging a pillow. He looked so adorable that he wanted to lie next to him and cuddle him.

 _'Prosypaytes', spat' krasoty'._

'Mmm...' Yuuri opened his eyes slightly and closed it then turned in his sleep, his T-shirt getting slightly hitched up. Viktor struggled to keep himself from staring.

'Wake up, Yuuri.'

'Yuuri opened his eyes, and rubbed them. He looked around cutely. 'Where am I?'

'Yuuri? Don't tell me you don't remember anything.'

'Oh...I...Viktor?' Yuuri jumped out of bed. 'Viktor! I'm so happy, I can't believe it.' He then blushed. 'I...I...am sorry.'

'What are you sorry for? Hurry up, Yuuri. Let's go for breakfast.'

'So, we catch our flight at two, right?'

'Yes..are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, there are more interesting places in Japan than Hasetsu, and...'

'Oh, I'm sure it would be the most interesting place. After all, you're from there' Viktor gave a wink that made Yuuri feel like it would make his heart stop. 'I'm looking forward to bathing with you in the hot springs.'

Yuuri thought about bathing with Viktor. They would have to be naked, of course.

He would get to see _Viktor Nikiforov_ naked.

He thought of the rumors that had surrounded Season Five of Vitya! on ice. The rumors that there would be a nude scene from Viktor. It turned out to be just a rumor of course. The show's creator, Lilia Baranovskaya had promised in an interview that the show would remain PG.

But this would be different. He frowned. How could he stand next to a naked Viktor without passing out?'

Yuuri was not bothered by nudity. Having grown up around the hot springs,he was used to being around naked men in a non sexual manner.

However, this was different. This was Viktor Freaking Nikiforov.

'So tell me more about Hasetsu, Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'What do you like to do there?'

'There isn't much to do there.' Yuuri said. 'I spend a lot of time at the rink, Ice Castle Hasetsu.'

'Oh you have a rink there. That's nice. You must be really fond of skating.'

'I am.' Yuuri said, smiling.

'I love skating too. In fact, if I had not gone into acting, I would have become a professional ice-skater.'

'Really?'

'Yeah! I love skating for the show. I do most of the skating myself, though I do have a stunt double for the more difficult jumps.'

'That's nice. Once we get to Hasetsu, I'll take you to the rink. A close friend of mine, Yuuko-chan lives there.'

'Ah, Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'Do you like this Yuuko?'

Yuuri frowned. 'Of course I do. She's my best friend in Japan.'

'So, just friends, then?'

Yuuri turned red when he caught the implication. 'Of course!' he said, indignantly. 'She's married! To another childhood friend of mine. They have three kids! Axel, Lutz and Loop.'

'Axel, Lutz and...Wow! They must really like skating.

Just then, someone kicked open the door.

'Oh,hello Yurio. Will you be coming to Japan with us?'

'For the last time, geezer, I am not Yurio. Yurio is my screen name not my real name. And no, I don't have the time to go traipsing around the world again.. He then looked at them importantly. 'Lilia told me that I'd have to start shooting for Yurio and the knife shoes tomorrow.'

'What? But...'

'They decided to stick to the original dates after all.'

* * *

They had three more hours to kill. Yuuri decided to kill time by continuing with his fanfic. He found it a bit weird, writing fanfic about Vitya when the man playing him sat in the same room.

 _'Starting from today.' Vitya told Y.K. 'I will be your new coach.'_

 _Y.K was stunned._

 _Vitya himself-the man whom he had idolized since his childhood was going to be his coach._

 _'I am choreographing your routine to Love, Eros.'_

 _'Eros.'_

 _'Eros. Sexual love. Pleasure followed by pleasure till one drowns in it. Tell me, Y.K What does Eros mean to you?'_

 _'I can think of a story to go with Eros.' Y.K said. 'A playboy comes to town. He seduces women left and right. He decides to pursue the most beautiful woman in turns him down at first, but he does not give up. As they played the game of love, she found it difficult to make the right choice. Finally, she gave in and gave into his charms, only to be spurned, for the next woman.'_

'Yuuri.'

'Yes, Viktor.'

'Can I use your laptop?'

'Huh?' shocked, Yuuri hit save.

'I mean, you don't have to if you don't want.I just wanted to check my e-mail, and I've kept my phone for charging.'

'Well, of course. Just wait a minute.' Yuuri said.

'We were born to clear history. he hummed softly as he cleared his internet search history.

* * *

'Yuratchka! There's a fan meeting.' one of the fangirls said.

Yuri Plisetsky cursed. Ever since he landed in St Petersburg, he had been trailed by his rabid fangirls. Why couldn't they give him a moment of peace?'

'Yuratcka!'

'Yuri. Get on.'

Yuri was stunned as he saw Otabek Altin, his Kazakh co-star there, on his motorbike.

 _What was he doing here?_

Yuri was not too pleased when he had heard that he would be sharing screen space with someone else. And he definitely did not care for any romance in the show. However, he couldn't help feeling thankful to Otabek for rescuing him at the moment.


	5. Chihoko

_**I was really overwhelmed seeing the positive reviews I had got. Thank you guys, for the support. I love you all.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI(wish I did, though).**_

* * *

When Otabek Altin rescued Yuri Plisetsky from his rabid fangirls, the younger actor did not think they had anything in common. However, it turned out, they had acted together three years ago.

'I don't remember that.' Yuri said, frowning when Otabek told him.

'Remember that scene in _The Tiger of Fairyland_ where your character got bullied by his classmates for his obsession with fairies? And an older student rescued him.'

'Of course.' Yuri said. _Tiger of Fairyland_ was Yuri's breakthrough film. He was all of ten when he played a young boy, who found his way to Fairyland and became its protector.

'I was that kid.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Yuri, I remember you from the sets. You had the eyes of a soldier.'

'A soldier?' Yuri had never been called that before.

'So, are you going to be friends with me, or not?'

'Friends?'

'We are co-stars after all. It would do us good if we share a friendly relationship off-screen as well.'

Yuri nodded. He took the Kazakh's hand. He had never been asked to be friends with anyone before.

* * *

 _Y.K was confused._

 _On one hand, he missed home. He missed his family. He missed the few friends he had._

 _On the other hand, he liked Vitya. Vitya was nice to him. Not to mention, he was gorgeous._

 _He was a mysterious man, though. He revealed next to nothing about himself. Y.K felt he knew Chihoko better than he knew Vitya._

Vitya frowned.

Who was this Chihoko?

Was she Y.K's girlfriend? Or an ex-girlfriend?

No. Y.K should be Vitya's. And no one else's.

He wrote a review _Who the fuck is Chihoko? Y.K is Vitya's!_

He regretted it as soon he sent the review. What had come over him to act so immature? He was twenty-seven, not twelve. The writer had the right to ship whoever they wanted.

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Makkachin and lay down.

Yuuri's parents had welcomed him with open arms. The only one who recognized him was Yuuri's older sister, but it turned out even she did not know how big he was.

He fell asleep. When he awoke, he realized he was famished.

He was surprised to see that Yuuri was there in the room, along with an older woman.

'I am hungry.' he said. 'Is there anything to eat?'

'What do you want?' Yuuri asked.

'What is your favorite?' Viktor asked. Yuuri smiled.

The woman introduced herself as Minako, Yuuri's ballet teacher.

So the cutie did ballet too? He sure was a bag of surprises.

Yuuri's mother served him a delicious looking dish. 'This is katsudon.' she said. 'Pork cutlet bowls. It is Yuuri's favorite.'

 _Katsudon._

 _Katsudon._

 _That fanfic writer's pen name was Katsudon_lover._

 _Did that mean that they were Japanese as well? Or maybe they just liked Japanese food._

'Vkusno!' he cried, digging into the delicious dish.

* * *

Yuuri did not know whether to laugh or to cry when he saw v_nikiforov's review.

He had added the name _Chihoko_ as an inside joke. It was a parody of Sachihoko, a statue of a fish in Hasetsu.

'Yuuri...'

 _Shit!_ Yuuri cursed on hearing Viktor's voice. _He can't come in here._

He quickly locked his door, and removed all the Vitya posters he had and hid them under his bed.

'Yuuri!' Viktor said. 'Let's go ice-skating.'

* * *

'Wow!' Yuuri exclaimed, when Viktor did a triple axel. 'I didn't know you could do that by yourself.'

'I usually use a stunt double for triple jumps. However, I can do it on my own as well.' Viktor winked. 'Not a lot of people know this, but I had attained fourth place in the Junior Grand Prix twelve years ago. '

'Really?' _How did I not know that?_

'Yes,' Viktor said. 'Yuuri, I was bought up by a TV actress mother and a figure skater father. I grew up with a keen interest in both acting and skating, and I was torn between the two. When I qualified for the Junior Grand Prix final, I vowed that I would focus on skating if I won a medal. Unfortunately-or fortunately-Chris had 0.13 points more than me, and I missed the bronze. Soon after that, I landed the role of Vitya, and that settled things.

* * *

 ** _I am sorry about how short this chapter is._**

 ** _Have you guys heard about Yuri on Stage and Chihoko? I couldn't resist including it in this fic._**


	6. Getting to know the Yuris

**_I was absolutely delighted to see all the positive reviews I had got. Thank you so much, guys._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

 _'So, did you go to Almaty to get yourself a girlfriend?' Mila asked Yurio, hugging him. Yurio, hugging him._

 _'Shut up, hag!' Yurio exclaimed._

 _'I am only three years older than you, you know.' Mila said. 'You can share things with me if you want.'_

 _Yurio hesitated. 'Actually, there's someone.' Yurio said._

 _'Oooh! Who is she?'_

 _'It's a he. But he's older than me, and I'm not sure he feels the same way about me as I do.'_

 _'You need to be me more confident, Yurio!' Mila exclaimed, as she tried to lift him over his head. She ended up dropping him. 'Ouch.'_

'Cut!'

'Yuri, are you hurt?' Lilia asked.

'I'm okay.' Yuri said.

'Mila, you need to practice lifts more.' she told the redhead who was playing her namesake on the TV show. 'And Yuri, what is with that bland expression. You are declaring your feelings for Beka. You need to look like a teenager having his first serious crush.'

Yurio scowled. 'Yuri! Do not make unattractive faces.' Lilia said.

'Has the actor for J.J's role been chosen yet?' Mila inquired.

'Yes.' Lilia said, and smiled. 'Oh, he's here.'

Yuri groaned when he saw who it was.

Jean-Jacques Leroy was a well-known Canadian actor. He was a few years older than Yuri, and five years ago, his movie _I'm the King_ was a major box office rival of _The Tiger of Fairyland._ Both the movies, which later on became franchises had really active fandoms that were rivals of each other. Yuri had met Jean-jacques before, and his arrogant, narcissistic attitude had really annoyed him.

'It's J.J style!' Jean-Jacques said, making J's with his fingers.

'Hey, that's actually a good catchphrase. Why not add it to the script?' Yakov, who was playing Yurio's coach, and had also played Vitya's coach in the original show said.

* * *

'Yuuri!' let's go to the hot springs!' Viktor said.

Yuuri sighed. _What does he want from me?_

The actor's constant flirtation with him confused him. No way someone as famous and attractive as THE Viktor Nikiforov was actually attracted to him. _There must be some reason he's behaving like this._

He holed up in his room and took out his laptop. And he then proceeded to do what he always did when he felt down-rewatch Vitya! on ice.

He started watching the first season. Sixteen year old Vitya was making his senior debut. He looked beautiful, with long hair which he tied in a ponytail.

'Yuuri!'

Viktor's voice startled him.

'D..didn't you go to the hot springs?'

'Ah, why would I do that when I can stay here and spend time with you, Yuuri? What are you watching?'

'N..nothing.'

'Come one, Yuuri. You can tell me.' he tried to snatch his laptop from him.

'Vitya...please.'

Viktor sighed and left.

 _So, he's been watching something he doesn't want me to see. The cutie is not so innocent, after all._

* * *

'Yuuri's parents told me he spends a lot of time at your studio.' Viktor told Minako. 'So, I thought I'd talk to you. I'd like to know more about him.'

Minako stared at him for a second. 'What are your intentions regarding Yuuri?'

'I have a major...crush on Yuuri.' Viktor admitted. I've had lovers in the past, but my relationships with them had been superficial. Yuuri...has come as a breath of fresh air.'

'Does he reciprocate your feelings?'

'I don't know!' Viktor said, frustrated. 'He blushes cutely when I talk to him, but he never really rsponds to my advances. '

'Maybe he is overwhelmed. He isn't used to people showing interest in him. And you are a big TV star and all.

Viktor nodded. That made sense.

'Yuuri was always shy, and he never had many friends.' Minako said. 'He spent most of his time at my ballet studio when he was younger. I then suggested he take up skating.'

'Oh.'

Minako nodded. 'He loved to skate. I had suggested that he take up skating, and soon he started spending a lot of time at Ice-castle Hasetsu with Yuuko and Nishigori. They were his only friends while growing up. He went to a couple of local competitions and decided that he wanted to skate for pleasure, not for competition.' she gazed at the distance. 'Yuuri always knew what he wanted, even as a child.

As Viktor took in the information, Minako continued. 'Later, Yuuri, who was always good in studies won a scholarship to a college in Detroit. He was initially reluctant to leave Hasetsu, but eventually he decided it would do him good. And it did. That was where he met his best friend, Phichit.'

Viktor smiled as he thought of the tan-skinned _The King and the skater_ nerd who had accompanied Yuuri to FanficCon. Perhaps he should find a way to talk to him to get to know Yuuri better.

'Viktor.' Minako said. 'I have to tell you this. We all love Yuuri. You may be a big-shot, but if you end up hurting him, you'll have to face the wrath of the entire town.

Viktor nodded. No, he would never even dream of hurting the cutie.

* * *

'What's the matter, Yuri?' Otabek asked his friend. The two of them were at a coffee shop. Otabek noticed that the younger teenager looked rather upset.

'I am worried about the show. I have never had any romantic scenes before. And there are actually intimate scenes in the script.

'Intimate scenes? Are you sure? Surely they would not give such scenes to a fifteen year old.'

Yuri showed Otabek the script he had saved on his phone.

'Oh, Yuri!' Otabek said, laughing. 'Me hugging you from behind and kissing your cheek does not count as an intimate scene.'

Yuri reddened a little. 'I am still worried. And why did they have to rope Jean-Jacques in? Couldn't they find anyone else to play J.J?'

'Yuri.' Otabek said. 'Don't worry. I'm with you. I'll support you, whatever happens.' He hugged him.

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think?_**


	7. Flashbacks

**_So, here's the next chapter._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _'Yuuri. There's this really cool new show about ice-skating. It's called Vitya! on ice.' Yuuko said._

 _'Huh?'_

 _'Let's watch it together. ' Yuuko said._

 _Colors appeared on the screen, and the opening theme started playing. 'What language is this?'_

 _'It's Russian. Vitya! on ice is a Russian show. Wait, I'll switch on the subtitles._

 _A teenager with long silver hair appeared on screen. 'This is Viktor Nikiforov. He is playing the role of Vitya. Isn't he really cool?' Yuuko gushed._

 _Yuuri gazed at the screen. He was beautiful. Yuuri could tell that he was still in his teens but older than him. Maybe sixteen or seventeen._

 _The show became somewhat of an obsession with him. He became a huge fan of Vitya, and bought every poster he could find of him. He waited eagerly for every new episode, and when the season got over, he rewatched it over and over again._

 _Vitya was Yuuri's idol. He couldn't help feeling loads of admiration for him. His passion and drive for skating, his easygoing, fun personality, his beautiful cerulean eyes and silvery hair..._

 _Two years later_

 _Yuuri was bored._

 _He was tired of skating, and he had already watched the latest season of Vitya! on ice five times. And he had nothing to do._

 _Yuuko started spending less and less time with him ever since she started dating Takeshi. Yuuri supposed he could not blame her for that. However, he couldn't help but feel lonely._

 _He took out his new laptop. His parents had bought it for him to do schoolwork._

 _He absentmindedly connected to the internet and typed_ _'Vitya' on the search bar._

 _A ton of pictures, articles and other stuff about the show came up. However, what interested him the most was something called 'fanfiction.'_

 _It seemed like a lot of people wrote stories about the show and it's characters._

 _In one of the stories, Vitya was a knight saving a princess from a dragon. In another one, he was fighting off aliens. In yet another one, Vitya met a fan and fell in love with her. They ended up getting married and having two children._

 _Yuuri felt like he had found a treasure read fanfic about Vitya day and night._

 _An then one day, he thought about writing one._

 _'Can I really do this?'_

 _In school, he got good marks for his essays and the like. Surely writing a fanfic wouldn't be two difficult._

 _Five years later_

 _'Yuuri! What are you doing?'_

 _Yuuri tried to close his laptop before his roommate Phichit got a chance to look at it. However, he was not quick enough._

 _'Oooh! You write fanfiction, Yuuri?'_

 _Yuuri nodded._

 _Phichit was his new roommate who moved in after Yuuri's old roommate, Eric had graduated. Though he had known him only for a few months, he much preferred Phichit to Eric, who always stank weed and cigarettes, and who made fun of his accent._

 _'Which fandom?' Phichit asked, excited._

 _'Vitya! on ice.' Yuuri said._

 _'Oh. That's a really cool show.'_

 _Yuuri suddenly started liking his roommate even more than he originally did._

 _'I used to write fanfic too. For The King and The Skater. Do you want to read it?'_

 _'Before Yuuri could answer, Phichit took out his phone and showed him his fic._

 _'What do you think of it?'_

 _'Uh, I've never watched those movies, so I can't really say anything.'_

 _'What a shame! Well, you should watch it with me. How about we marathon it tomorrow?'_

 _'Why not?' Yuuri said. He did not have any other plans, anyway.'_

 _'Now, since you've read my fic, it is only right that I read yours!' Phichit exclaimed, and before Yuuri could stop him, he sat on Yuuri's bed and turned his laptop towards him. 'Oooh, Yuuri. You write really well.'_

 _'It's not that good.' Yuuri said, embarrassed._

 _'You're right.' Phichit said. 'It's not good.'_

 _As Yuuri tried not to look crestfallen, Phichit said. 'It is excellent, Yuuri. You are an amazing writer.' Yuuri turned red._

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky stood underneath the waterfall, allowing himself to be drenched by the ice-cold water.

He was shooting for a scene where he was supposed to be struck by inspiration for his skating program while being drenched by the water. He had no idea how that worked, but he had to do it all the same.

Yuri hated it. Despite his facade of competitiveness, he actually hated acting.

 _Why am I even doing this?_

He pictured his grandfather in his head. _That's right. That's why I'm doing this. I have to. For grandpa._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Viktor loved reading fanfiction about himself._

 _He was not an egoistic man, but he loved seeing the proofs of the admiration his fans felt for him._

 _He found it rather flattering that so many of his fans pictured themselves in romantic situations with him. Romantic...and sexual situations._

 _Viktor was by no means a prude. Since he spent most of his time shooting, he hadn't dated many people. He was still a virgin. However, like most eighteen year olds, he often thought of sex and sexual stuff. He even flirted and conversed in innuendo with his close friend, Chris, who was a skater. However, some of the things they wrote about him made him blush._

 _He was mostly flattered, though, by the thought that he occupied the fantasies of hundreds of girls, as well as more than a handful of boys._

 _As he browsed through the fanfiction site, he came across one by an author he had never heard of before. Katsudon_lover._

 _He clicked on the link._

 _A few minutes later, he felt like his heart would explode because of the cuteness of the fic._

 _It was about a fourteen year old Vitya watching his dog befriend another little puppy. After watching the dogs together for days, he finally decides to search for the puppy's owner, who turns out to be an adorable ten year old boy, who had dreamed of being an ice-skater his whole life, but couldn't afford skates or skating lessons. Vitya decides to take him under his wing and teach him to skate._

 _There wasn't anything romantic about the relationship between the two boys. It was just a pure, innocent fic that made his heart pump._

 _He wanted to meet the cute cinnamon roll who had written the fic._

 _'Vitya. Get ready.' Yakov said. Yakov always called him by his screen name, which was also a common diminutive of his name in Russian. Viktor hurriedly followed the author on the site. He definitely wanted to read more stuff by them._


	8. Role

_**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, faved or reviewed this fic.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Viktor couldn't help feeling annoyed. Katsudon_lover hadn't updated his fic in a week.

He scrolled through the site, looking at the other fics.

 _Vitya was in a bit of a slump, and unable to find inspiration. He then meets a sexy young female skater named Christina Giacometti who inspires him. Vitya x fem! Christophe Giacometti._

Viktor couldn't help cringing at the thought of a female Chris. He pictured Chris with boobs and realized he needed bleach to take the image off his head.

 _Mila Babicheva always had a bit of a crush on Vitya. However Vitya never really seemed to reciprocate her feelings. Vitya x Mila._

That made Viktor cringe even more. Mila was eighteen.

 _Vitya and his coach have a steamy time together._

'Help!' Viktor banged his phone on the tabletop. 'My eyes! Why!'

'What's the matter, Viktor?' Yuuri asked.

'N..nothing.' Viktor said.

'Alright, I am going to the rink for some time. Would you like to join me?'

Normally, Viktor would have jumped at the idea of spending time with Yuuri. However somehow he did not feel the appeal of it at the moment.

It seemed like picturing himself with Yakov had evaporated all of his hormones.

* * *

Viktor was startled when his phone rang. He was not expecting any calls.

'Hello. It's me, Lilia Baranovskaya.'

'Lilia?'

'Viktor, I need you to fly over to St Petersburg. We have incorporated some changes to the script of Yurio and the knife shoes. A few of the scenes involve you.'

'What!'

'I am sorry to bring this up all of a sudden. However, it's really important.'

Just then, Yuuri entered the room. Viktor smiled. An idea had struck him.

'Lilia, I am actually staying with a friend right now. Could you incorporate a minor role for him as well?'

'What!' Yuuri was stunned. Viktor placed a finger on his lips.

'I think that can be arranged.' Lilia said.

'Viktor! I cannot act.' Yuuri said, terrified.

'Don't worry, my piggy.' Viktor said. 'It's not like you have a huge role. You just have to make a small appearance.'

 _My piggy?_

'Would you rather not do it?

Yuuri thought about it.

Phichit would never forgive him if he turned the role down.

And he would never forgive himself either.

* * *

'Phichit, I have some news.'

'You guys did it! God, did my best friend lose his virginity to _Viktor Nikiforov?_

'Phichit! That's not it!' Yuuri loved his best friend, but he totally went overboard at times.

'Then what is it, Yuuri?'

When Yuuri told him, Phichit screamed. 'Yuuri! That's amazing. Can I get a role too?'

'Uh, I'd have to ask Viktor that.' Yuuri said.

'Wow! I can't believe it. I am getting a role in my second favorite franchise!'

'Uh...Phichit...'

Just then, Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Viktor.

'So, what did Phichit say? He was that guy who was with you at FanficCon, wasn't he?'

'Yes.' Yuuri said. 'He...uh...wanted...'

'Did he want a role as well?' when Yuuri nodded shyly, Viktor said 'That's great! Lilia was talking about the perfect role. There are these two spectators who don't really like Yurio at first, but they end up rooting for him at the end of the skate. They'd be perfect for you.'

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I have a lot going on in my life right now, and I didn't really get the time to write more._**


	9. Kiss me, not him

_**Here's the next chapter. Things are going to get interesting from here. I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'Yuuri! This city is so beautiful. Here, let's take a selfie!' Phichit said.

Phichit and Yuuri had arrived at St Petersburg. Phichit was really enthusiastic about the whole thing while his Japanese best friend was a bundle of nerves.'I have never acted before.'

'You'll do great, Yuuri. Trust me.'

'What if I mess up? What if Viktor...'

'Yuuri.' Phichit looked at his friend's nervous expression, and expression he had seen a thousand times before. 'Oh, look. We've reached.'

* * *

'Mr Katsuki, Mr Chulanont, there is something I need to tell you.' Lilia Baranovskaya, the director said.

'Please call me Phichit.' Phichit said.

Lilia nodded rather sternly. 'We've decided to incorporate a few changes in the script. On of the changes would be that the two of you would be a couple.'

'Me and Yuuri?'

'Yes. You'll be having a brief kissing scene in the beginning. If that's okay with you, that is.'

'It is definitely okay with me!' Phichit said. 'I had always been curious to know what Yuuri's lips tasted like.

'Phichit!' Yuuri was shocked at hos best friend's audacity.

'Oh, it's not like I am attracted to you or anything. You know I am not into guys. However, I've always been curious about it. Oh, and think about how exited Sasha would be if she sees it!'

Sasha was a close friend of Yuuri's and Phichit's from Detroit. She was a conservatory student who was the only one besides Phichit who knew about Yuuri's obsession with Vitya! on ice. She had even jokingly composed a piece called Yuri on Ice which was a parody of Vitya! on ice and Yuuri actually skated to it once. She was also a fujoshi who used to talk about how Yuuri and Phichit kissing was a dream of hers.

'Umm, Yuuri?' Viktor noticed Yuuri had gotten all pale. 'What's the matter.

'Uh, it's nothing.' Yuuri said. 'I...I need to use the bathroom.'

* * *

Yuuri couldn't let anyone know. Not even Phichit.

At twenty-three, he was still a kiss virgin. He had never been kissed.

 _Viktor must have kissed hundreds. He'd think I'm a loser if he came to know._

He could kiss Phichit now and he would no longer be that way. Except...

 _Except that would be a goodbye to one of my biggest dreams To have Viktor Nikiforov steal my first kiss._

Yuuri shook his head. He was a twenty-three year old man, not a teen girl.

And it was Phichit he would be kissing. His best friend, the only person outside his family whom he implicitly trusted. Would he be offended if he refused to do the scene?

He felt tears streaming from his eyes. He knew his was an irrational desire, however, he couldn't being himself to give up on it.

Viktor found Yuuri crying outside the men's room. 'Are you okay?' _What a stupid question? He's obviously not._

'Yuuri!' As the Japanese man gave no response, Viktor said 'Damn, I'm not good with people crying in front of me. Should I just kiss you or something?'

As Yuuri's eyes grew wide, he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

 _'What if I changed the last jump from a toe loop into a flip?' Y.K thought. 'That's Vitya's signature move. I wonder what he'd think of it._

 _He couldn't help feeling nervous as he performed the jump. However, he ended up doing it perfectly._

 _Viktor looked amazed as he did it._

 _When the performance ended, much to the surprise of everyone, Vitya ran to Y.K, and kissed him._

 _He had covered the kiss with his arm, but it was pretty much obvious to all the onlookers. The two of them dropped onto the ice, locked in an embrace._

 _'This is the only way I could surprise you more than you surprised me._

Viktor gasped. This was an incredible coincidence.

He still couldn't believe he had kissed the cutie.

It was the most satisfying kiss he had in a long time.

The best kisser he knew was Christophe Giacometti. There was never anything romantic between them, however they did do some drunk making out once. Chris knew how to do some really incredible things with his tongue.

His kiss with Yuuri was nothing like that. It was more like his first kiss ever, which he had when he was fifteen. It was with a girl he had a longtime crush on. His friends had dared him to ask to kiss her one day. He expected to be turned down. However, she almost immediately agreed to it.

Like with Yuuri, it was a chaste kiss, without tongue. However that moment had felt like the best in his life, and nothing could come close to it for years. However now Viktor felt that moment had met it's match.

Viktor casually checked his social media. Someone had seen them kissing, and uploaded a picture of them online, which had gone viral.

One particular tweet caught his eye. It was by Voifanno1, a fan account which also happened to ardently follow Katsudon_lover's fics.

 _Is it just me or did something synchronize with Agape and Eros?(where the characters kissed for the first time)_

Viktor smiled.

* * *

 ** _Bonus points if you understood what what I was referencing through he tweet_**


	10. Discovery

**_Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

 _Read the latest chapter of Agape and Eros? I absolutely loved it!._ Viktor quickly tweeted from the fake account he had on twitter.

His thoughts turned to Yuuri. Yuuri had told Lilia to give him some time to decide whether or not to go ahead with the on-screen kiss with Phichit, and surprisingly Lilia actually agreed.

Viktor did not want Yuuri to kiss Phichit. He knew that he was being ridiculous, that an onscreen kiss was not the same as one in real life. However all the same, the idea of Yuuri kissing someone else was annoying as hell.

He checked his phone and was stunned. Notifications started blowing up from everywhere.

Crap!

He realized he had tweeted from his real account instead of from the fake one he had made.

Everyone now knew that he read fanfiction about himself.

His tweet was being retweeted by people from all around the world. There was an angry comment from Yuri Plisetsky, teasing ones from Chris and Mila, and an exasperated one from Yakov.

He went to his fanfiction account. Someone guessed that he was the real Viktor and his inbox was now inundated with messages. However one particular message stunned him.

It was from katsudon_lover.

 _If you are the real Viktor Nikiforov I want to tell you that I feel honored to know that you had read and liked my fic._

 _If it is possible, I'd like to meet you. Would it be possible for you to meet me today at seven on Tuchkov bridge? I am a tall female with brown hair and would be wearing jeans and a black t-shirt._

* * *

 _Viktor had been reading his fanfiction._

Yuuri wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 _He must think I'm really stupid._

'Calm down, Yuuri.' Phichit said. 'He said he liked it.'

'He said he liked that chapter, Phichit. He might really hate the rest of it.'

'Then why would he have read it, Yuuri?' Phichit said. Besides, you don't have to tell him if you don't want to.'

Just then, Viktor barged into the room. 'Yuuuuri! Guess what! My favorite fanfiction writer, katsudon_lover just contacted me.

'What?'

'Yes! She asked to meet me at Tuchkov bridge today at seven.'

'She...?' Phichit looked confused.

* * *

Viktor wore a black hoodie and dark glasses in order to avoid being recognized by any fans out there.

He was excited. He'd finally get to meet his favorite fanfiction writer! For some reason, he had always thought that the writer was male. However, it turned out that he was wrong.

 _There she is._

She was about the same height as he was, and had waist length dark brown hair. Her eyes were a deep blue and she wore a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Viktor went up to the woman, who looked like she was about the same age as him. He took off his glasses. 'Hi. I am Viktor.'

'You can call me Raven.' the woman said. 'That's what everyone calls me. My real name is Rosa Takako Mikhailovna Jackson.'

'Rosa Taka...'

'My dad's half British, half Japanese. My mom's half Spanish, half Russian.

'Alright.' Viktor said.

'I can't believe you're here in front of me.' Raven said. 'You are as hot in person as on T.V.'

* * *

Yuuri wanted to cry.

Someone seemed to have hacked into his fanfiction account and changed his password. He was no longer able to access it.

He did not feel as upset about the unknown person taking credit for his work as he did about not being able to access his account. The account he had created so long ago to show his devotion to his favorite show.

The account had undergone several changes in the years. His style of story-writing had changed over the years, and he had switched from writing in Japanese to English when he was in Detroit in order to reach a wider audience. However it had been the one place where he felt free, where he felt like he could be his fanboy self without being judged.

And now it was gone forever.

Phichit had offered to tweet the truth through his several TKATS fan accounts. However, Yuuri declined, saying that he did not want it to be revealed that he was teh actual fic writer.

'Yuuri!'

Yuuri was surprised when Viktor barged into his room, looking all flustered. 'Yuuri, guess what? My favorite fic writer has asked me out on a date.'

'Huh?'

'Yuuri, what's the matter?'

'N...nothing.'

'I am so excited. I love her fics so much. And she seemed to like me so much!'

* * *

 ** _Uh, oh! Another small chapter._**


	11. Raven

**_Hello! What is this, two updates on two consecutive days? Well, I have nothing else to do, so yeah. I don't own YOI._**

* * *

Raven was already waiting for Viktor at the upscale restaurant.

She was wearing a low cut red dress that showed her ample cleavage. 'Hello, Vitya.' she said in a seductive voice. She positioned herself in a a manner that allowed Viktor's gaze to fall directly on her breasts. 'Like what you see?' she asked,

'Huh? No.' Viktor said. 'Sorry, I mean yes. I mean I don't know.' He looked sheepish.

He frowned. In his years, not once had he been flustered or unsure of himself on a date.

Perhaps it was because it was the first time he was on a date he was not really attracted to. He always had a large pool of starry eyed women and men to choose from. However, he did not really feel that way about her.

However, he really wanted to know more about her. She was the one who wrote all the fics which he loved after all. He had spent more than half of his life obsessed with her writing..

'What would you like to have, Vitya?' she asked in a flirtatious tone. Viktor ordered what he wanted.

As he stiffly made conversation with her, he wished he was with Yuuri.

How he wished that Yuuri was the one who wrote the fics instead. But he wasn't. And he did not even seem interested in him. He had not even responded when he kissed him.

As the waiter brought the bill to the table, Viktor took out his wallet. 'No.' Raven said. 'I'm paying.'

'Are you sure? I don't mind...'

Much to his surprise, Raven placed a finger on his then payed the bill.

'Vitya.' she said, crossing her legs. 'I want you to come home with me tonight.'

'What? I...'

The woman gave him a sultry stare. 'I want you to come home with me and give me what I want.' She leaned forward and caught Viktor's shirt. She pressed his lips against his.

'No.' Viktor said, pulling away. 'I am sorry, but I really need to go now.'

* * *

Viktor sighed.

No doubt, Raven was hot. However, she wasn't really his type.

He really wanted to get to know the fic writer, though. But how was he to do that when she obviously had a thing for him which he didn't reciprocrate?

He wanted to meet Yuuri. That little cutie had a way of instantly brightening up his day.

'Yuuri!' he rung the doorbell of the room which he shared with his friend, Phichit.

'Yuuri.'

Phichit opened the door. 'I am sorry, Viktor.' he said. 'Yuuri left for Hasetsu today. He told Lilia that he did not want to be a part of the show anymore.

'What? Why?'

'He just didn't feel like it, that's all. Frankly. you hadn't been treating him very well, Viktor.'

Viktor gasped. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, you kissed him, and went on a date with a woman the next day.'

'He did not even respond to my kiss. He did not mention it the next day. I thought he was not interested in me.'

'You thought he was not interested in you? You are one oblivious son of a bitch, aren't you?'

'What do you mean?' Viktor asked, startled to hear Yuuri's usually mild-mannered friend speak so bluntly.

'He adores you. And he loved your show for years.'

'What? He did not even used to talk about it much to me.'

'He was too shy to reveal his obsession, Viktor.'

'Really?'

Phichit nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he didn't.

* * *

Her name was Raven Furakawa. She was half British and half Japanese, but not Spanish or Russian as she had told Viktor.

She actually knew Yuuri from long before. She lived next door to Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit, and for the longest time, she had a crush on Phichit. However he rejected her every time she asked him out. Frustrated, one day, she decided to ask him out one last time. As she was about to ring their doorbell, she heard Yuuri's voice.

'Phichit-kun, please open my fanfiction account.'

'Huh? Your username is katsudon_lover, isn't it? is your password?'

'Uh, it is Vicchan. V-I-C-C-H-A-N.'

Raven did not think she would ever do anything with that piece of information. She realized otherwise several years later.

She had moved to St Petersburg to be with her boyfriend Vladimir, a Russian ice-hockey player. However, she recently found out that he was cheating on her with Mila, a famous actress. Mila did not know that he was double-dealing, and had beaten him with an inch of his life when he found out. However, she decided that wasn't enough for her. He needed to know that she could do a lot better than him.'

Soon later the internet exploded with news of katsudon_lover. And then she realized she now had a chance with Viktor Nikiforov himself.

She smiled, thinking about her date. Soon, she would have the silver-haired hottie in her bed and the jealous rage of her asshole boyfriend, no ex. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

 _'Y.K.' Vitya said. 'If you do not skate like I say you to, I won't coach you anymore.'_

 _'But Vitya.'_

 _'Stop.' the silvrhed said.Y.K burst into tears._

 _'I hate you, Vitya.' Y.K said. Vitya lauhged.'_

 _'You are so stupid Y.K.' the Rassian said._

Yuuri wanted to cry.

Not only had that impostor stolen Viktor from him, she had also decided to steal his story as well. She updated the story, and she had terrible grammar and spelling. And the characters were acting totally OOC.

'Have some katsudon.' Yuuri's mother said. He smiled sadly as he had his favorite dish.

Yuuri's thoughts turned to Viktor and the girl. Had they kissed? Had they fucked? She must be totally gorgeous and great, unlike Yuuri. How did he even have the audacity to believe he would be interested in him?


	12. Love

_**A big thanks to all those who reviewed this fic.**_

 ** _I quite enjoyed all the hate against the oc, lol. It's fun to make an unlikable character._**

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Viktor wanted to get as far away from the place he was in

He felt like he was cheating on Yuuri even though he and the cute piggy were never really together. He thought about what Phichit had said about his feelings for him and sighed.

Somehow, Raven had dragged him to another date and got him drunk. She then took him to her house. He was lying in her bed.

He wished he was not lying in her bed.

She pouted seductively as she undid her gown to reveal the sexy lingerie she wore underneath.

Viktor wondered why he felt absolutely no sexual attraction towards her. He supposed it was because a part of him still craved for Yuuri.

'Vitya.' the girl said as she draped herself on the skater.

' Raven, I am sorry but I really don't want this.'

'Of course you do, Vitya.' the girl palmed the front of Viktor's pants and cried in surprise at his lack of arousal. ' Are you gay or something?' Viktor could detect a hint of derision in her voice as she said the word 'gay'.

'I really don't want this.' Viktor repeated.

' Well if you are going to be a bitch about it, then you can get out of my home.'

Relieved, Viktor went out and called a taxi.

On the way, his mind went to some of the things Raven had said.

 _If you are going to be a bitch about it then you can get out of my home._

He had talked to a number of fans before and each fan was different. Some of his fans were extremely respectful and treated him like a god. Some were more forward, yet courteous and friendly. Some were enthusiastic and often violated his personal space. Some even tried to get into his pants. Some were easily angered and criticized his every move. However he had never come across a fan who spoke to him the way this woman did.

 _Are you gay or something?_

He had always been open about his sexuality and so it seemed highly unlikely a real fan would not know about it.

Besides the tone of her voice bothered her. She sounded rather homophobic. Why would a homophobic person write about two men falling in love? Sure, he had heard of homophobic fujoshis who fetishised gay men without actually caring for them, but he found it difficult to believe katsudon_lover was like that. Her fic seemed so genuine.

There was definitely something fishy going on

Just then, Viktor saw an Instagram notification pop up. He opened the app and was shocked.

Raven had uploaded a picture of the two of them together. Her in the sexy lingerie and draped around him.

She had tagged him and someone named VladimirAnatoly

 _How did a pic get there...damn! Was there a hidden camera in the room?_

Viktor idly scrolled through the comments.

 _What a gorgeous couple (heart eyes emoji)_

 _Back off, bitch. Vitya is mine.(angry emoji)._

 _She is one lucky girl._

 _All these comments are talking about how lucky she is but Nikiforov is pretty lucky himself. She fine af._

 _Not sure who I want to do more.(heart emoji)._

* * *

Yuuri scrolled through the comments on the latest update on his hacked fanfiction account.

 _WTF was this?_

 _What happened to you? You used to be my favorite writer but you've started writing like a moron._

 _Hey don't send the author hate. Maybe they're going through a tough time or something._

Sighing, Yuuri opened Instagram.

 _Raven Furakawa?_

Yuuri was stunned to see the viral Instagram post which had the woman in lingerie wrapped around Viktor.

Memories flooded through Yuuri's mind. Of the young woman next door to the flat he and Phichit shared after they decided to move out of their small dorm room.

She was obsessed with Phichit who had almost no interest in her. She would follow him everywhere and Phichit often joked that he needed a restraining order against her

Then one day, one of his rinkmates got into an accident. He rushed to the hospital with him. Phichit was visiting his family in Bangkok and Celestino was busy training some junior skaters so he was the only one there for him. His friend Sasha had offered to accompany him but he refused as he knew how busy she was with her exams going on.

As he was waiting anxiously, he saw . 'Oh, hi Yuuri.' she had asked. 'What is the matter?'

'My rinkmate got hurt. I'm worried about him.'

'Phichit?'

'No, not him. My other rinkmate.'

'Oh.' she said. 'Yuuri, you should not worry so much.' Yuuri did not like the way she looked at him. As if he was a weakling.

Then much to his surprise he hugged him and said 'You know I never really thought you were my type,but now I think I'd love to have a threesome with you and that Thai hottie.'

Suddenly terrified, Yuuri pushed her away. Ignoring her cry of 'Yuuri, that's no way to treat a lady.' Yuuri ran away from the hospital.

 _I need to warn Viktor._

Oh, who was he kidding? Viktor wasn't a weakling like him who got intimidated easily. He probably found her forwardness attractive. Lots of guys did. He broke down crying.

'Yuuri. What's the matter?' Mari walked up to him and hugged him.

'Neechan, I...' he broke down, and slowly the story came out. His obsession with Vitya! on ice. His fanfiction writing and his crush on Vitya and his excitement on meeting Viktor. Their flirtation and his chance to get a role in the show and the kiss and Raven and his account getting hacked and Viktor and Raven's relationship.

'Neechan, I think I love him. ' Yuuri said, crying in his sister's arms. 'I know that this is stupid and irrational and he'll never love me back, but I love him,neechan. I love him.'


	13. The fate of a fan

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

 _As Vitya lay in the swimming pool, two L words came to his mind. Life and Love._

 _As a figure skater, he had been neglecting those two for years. His lover had taught him the meaning of those two again. And now he could live and love unashamedly._

Yuuri saved the document as Life and Love, and published it through his new account VicchansHuman.

Vitya's lover in this fic was not a self insert. Yuuri did not think he'd ever be capable of teaching Viktor anything. Especially not the meaning of life or love.

He had to forget he had ever met Viktor. He was not his friend or lover. He was just his fan.

The fate of a fan was to love unconditionally without expecting any reciprocation.

Confiding in his sister and crying in her arms had helped him come to terms with it.

Sighing, he closed his laptop and fell asleep. He did not hear when Mari knocked on the door.

Mari entered his room. Yuuri was crouched hugging a pillow like a baby. She looked at him fondly.

'Mmmm... he seemed to mumble in his sleep. Mari knew that was not unusual for him.

'Vik...tor.'

'Oh, Yuuri.' sighing, Mari draped a blanket around her baby brother.

* * *

'Mari-chan.'

'Oh, hello.' Mari greeted Minako as her mother served katsudon to the two of them.

'Have you seen that picture of Viktor with his new lover?' Minako asked in a whisper.

'Uh, yes.'

'I was really shocked to see that.' Minako said. I am not sure I am supposed to tell you this, as Viktor told me this in confidence. However he mentioned that he had a crush on Yuuri.'

'What! Viktor had a crush on Yuuri?'

'Yes. That's why I was surprised to see the picture of him with this girl.'

'Yuuri loved Viktor.' Mari said. 'Yuuri loved Viktor with all his heart. He was heartbroken about this.'

' _What?'_

'I don't understand what is going on. If he liked Yuuri, why did he get together with this girl? Perhaps he's just a player. In that case, i am glad Yuuri did not end up with him.'

'I don't think that's it.' Minako said. 'Not many know this, but I have another connection with Viktor. When I was younger, during my travels as a dancer, I had actually trained his mother, an actress in ballet.'

'Really?'

'Yes.' Minako said. 'And we had developed a friendship. I heard quite a lot about Viktor right from his childhood. And he never really struck me as the player type though I can see how people think that of him.'

* * *

'You don't really like acting, do you?' Otabek asked Yuri.

Yuri hesitated, and he then nodded. 'My grandpa, Nikolai Plisetsky was a famous actor in his time. He was actually nominated for the Oscars. However, there was a lot of favoritism among the judges at that time, and he ended up losing to another actor though everyone claimed he was the deserving one. That left him so dejected that he gave up acting. His son-my father-had absolutely no interest for or aptitude in acting, so he went ahead and became a lawyer. He was extremely excited when I showed an aptitude for acting and did everything possible to support me.'

'I used to really enjoy acting earlier. However over time I started to lose interest in it. However I went ahead with it for grandpa. Because that was what he wanted. To make him happy.'

'Yuri.' Otabek said. 'I'm sure he'll be happy if you do what you like with your life.'

Yuri stared at him as if he was seeing things in a new light. 'You think so?'

'Of course, Yuri.' Otabek said.

'There's something else I'd like to talk to you about.' Yuri said. He then hesitated and said 'Don't you dare to tell this to anyone.'

'What is it?' Otabek asked. Yuri turned red.

'I told you about how Viktor read fanfiction about himself, and how annoying I thought it was, didn't I?'

'Only a hundred times.'

'I had also told you about how he was obsessed with this writer called katsudon_lover. Don't you dare to tell this to anyone, but out of curiosity, I went ahead and read their fics.

Otabek looked incredulous. 'While the whole thing is ridiculous, I couldn't help noticing that the fics were really well written. Except for the last chapter of the last fic. Which looked like it was written by a total idiot.'

'What do you mean?'

'I think the writer's account has been hacked. I was going through the site and I saw a fic by a new writer called VicchansHuman. It was a lot like some of the other fics by Katsudon_lover. I suspect that they are the same person.'

'Hey? What are you discussing?' Mila asked, going up to the two males.

'Nothing.' Yuri said. As she eyed the two of them suspiciously, Otabek lied. 'Actually we were talking about Viktor and his new girlfriend.'

'What! Viktor's got a new girlfriend?'

'Honestly, haven't you checked your social media at all? Look?' Yuri pulled out his phone and showed the picture of Viktor with the scantily clad female. Mila gasped.

'Raven?'

'Raven? Whose Raven?'

'Raven was the girl Vlad cheated on me with. She did not know that that bastard was two timing. However, I can't believe Viktor is with her now.


	14. Detroit

_**I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Ice-hockey player Vladimir Anatoly used to take great pride in the fact that he had bagged the perfect trophy girlfriend. Raven was gorgeous and would have been way out of his league if he were not a famous sportsman. He met her during a competition in America, and the two of them had been together for two years. She even moved to Russia for him.

However, Vladimir was not a honest man, and so when he met the famous young actress Mila Babicheva, he thought nothing of starting an affair with her. She was young and innocent and did not suspect he had another girlfriend. However one day the two of them ran into each other and things came into place. Mila was simply enraged. In the argument that followed, Vladimir ended up hitting Mila. That turned out to be a big mistake. Despite her slender frame, Mila was unexpectedly strong, and she ended up beating him up with an inch of his life.

Raven's revenge was a lot more indirect. Vladimir thought she had forgiven him or at least forgotten about him. However, it turned out her vendetta ran even stronger than Mila's.

She knew that if there was anyone Vladimir absolutely hated, it was Viktor Nikiforov. He was extremely jealous of his looks and suaveness and way with people. Sleeping with Viktor was the ultimate snub.

Vladimir had plans. Plans that would hurt both Viktor and Raven. He had heard the whole ridiculous story about how they met through fanfiction. And one thing not many people knew that Vladimir Anatoly was actually a huge computer nerd and an expert hacker.

* * *

Viktor sighed.

For years he had fantasized about meeting katsudon_lover. He had imagined that katsudon_lover was a fun loving, adorable nerd with whom he would have gotten along really well. But she wasn't. She was a manipulative bitch who was willing to go to any lengths to achieve what she wanted.

 _Now, the whole world thinks we're dating._ The thought made him sick.

He thought of Yuuri. Beautiful, kind, innocent Yuuri. Yuuri probably thought he was dating her as well.

Phichit had mentioned that Yuuri liked and looked up to him. Perhaps he actually had a had a chance with him. He could tell him that he and Raven had broken up.

Or he could tell the truth. But would he believe him?

Viktor realized that he did not know much about Yuuri other than the fact that he was one of the cutest guys he had ever met. Sure he knew some of the things Phichit and Minako told him, but he needed to know him better before making a move on him.

He decided to go to Detroit where Yuuri and Phichit used to live. He had a lot of time on his hands, after all. Lilia had said that he wouldn't be needed for a few more days.

His phone suddenly beeped. He checked it to see a link sent by Yuri. A link to a fanfiction. What! Yuri had been reading fanfiction? This fanfic was written by someone called VicchansHuman. He frowned. He had heard the name Vicchan somewhere before, though he could not remember where. He decided to check it out later.

* * *

'So this is where Yuuri Katsuki works?'

'Yes.' the manager at the rink said. ' I am Celestino, by the way.'

'So, did you know Yuuri well? I am a friend of his.'

Celestino looked surprised. 'Yes, I had known him for quite a long time. He was an incredible skater. He was also a very good instructor. He loved kids and was extremely good at teaching them.'

Viktor suddenly pictured him teaching his kids, _their kids_ to skate. _Get a grip on yourself, Viktor._

Just then two guys who looked like they were in their late teens appeared. 'Ciao Ciao, Celestino.' One of them said.

'Guang Hong and Leo.' Celestino said. 'They are students at the University, and are currently filling in for Yuuri at the rink.'

'I'm Viktor Nikiforov.' Viktor said and he noticed that the two teens were gawking at him.'

'Viktor Nikiforov...Vitya?'

'What's the matter?' Celestino asked, surprised.

'Ciao Ciao, don't you know him? He's the lead actor of the famous TV show Vitya! on ice!'

'Oh, I thought he looked familiar.' Celestino said.

* * *

Raven frowned when she noticed that the door to Viktor's house was locked. She wanted to apologize and somehow get into Viktor's good graces again. She knew the viral picture of the two of them must have really riled up her ex, however she wanted to rile him up even more.

 _Where the hell was Viktor._

Just then, she noticed him across the street. _Phichit Chulanont. Fuck._

Raven had met Phichit in Detroit and the two of them had shared a mutual passion for taking selfies. She developed an obsessive crush on him, a crush that went unrequited. A crush that she had never really gotten over.

Phichit's appearance came as a complication. She could not have both Viktor and Phichit.

Or maybe she could. A devious plan came to her mind.


	15. The second hacking

**_I can't believe I got so many reviews. Thanks a bunch._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

 ** _Warning for mentions of rape IN A FANFIC in this chapter (don't worry, nothing actually happens)._**

* * *

Vladimir Anatoly gave a devious smirk. Payback time.

 _This would destroy her._

Nikiforov would probably be simply furious. Not to mention the wrath of Nikiforov's fans she would have to face. It definitely won't be pleasant.

He grinned slyly as he hit publish.

* * *

 _'You're so stupid, Y.K.' Vitya said. 'But all the same, you are a delicious piece of meat.'_

 _'Huh'? Yuuri looked up at Viktor who was leering in a predatory manner. Before he could say anything, he felt himself being grabbed..._

Yuuri went on to read a very graphic, explicit scene of rape. He felt his blood boil. How could anyone even think that way of Vitya? How could anyone think he'd ever do that to him?

No, not to him. To Y.K. He was not Y.K. And Viktor was not Vitya either.

He still felt enraged. That woman _knew_ Viktor. She was _dating_ him. How could she even imagine him doing something like that?

The Viktor he knew, the Viktor he had spent time with was a nice guy. Sure, he was rather extra, however he wouldn't hurt a fly.

He reread it and he felt rage pool in him again. He knew that Vitya and Y.K were fictional characters not real people. However, he had gotten so used to thinking of them as Viktor and him that he couldn't help feeling terrible and angry.

'Viktor wouldn't do that!' he screamed.

'Wh..what is it, Yuuri?' Mari asked, entering the room. 'Are you okay.'

'V...Viktor would never do that.' Yuuri repeated, sobbing. 'Do what?' Mari looked puzzled.

In tears, Yuuri turned his laptop towards his sister. She frowned as she read the chapter.

It took some time as Mari was not as accustomed to reading in English as Yuuri was. However, by the time she finished reading, she had a grave expression on her face.

'Yuuri.' she said. 'You know Viktor. You know what kind of a person he is. Don't let this sicko get to you.'

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov was furious.

'That bitch! How dare she? As if I'd ever do something like that to my Yuuri!'

He was alone in the hotel room. He had nothing much to do, so he checked the latest fanfiction update. And it got him outraged.

While he fully intended to ravish the Japanese man some day, he did not want it to be like that. He wanted to do it with his consent. With him gaining as much pleasure from it as he did.

Now this perverted bitch changed their relationship into something wicked and twisted, something he would never ever condone.

He thought about Yuuri. What a blessing it was he didn't read fanfiction! Viktor thought of the cute innocent boy reading it and being disturbed by it. No, that wouldn't do at all.'

* * *

Raven had plans.

Plans to lure Phichit Chulanont, her long time lust to her bed. Plans to lure Viktor as well and enrage her ex.

She smiled as she wore her most glamorous blue dress. _'Sawasdi ka.'_ she practiced, hoping Phichit would be impressed by her knowledge of his native tongue.

As she was walking down the street, she heard someone call out to her. Much to her surprise, it was a group of young people. And they looked enraged.

'You bitch!'

'Huh? What happened?'

'You perverted sicko? How dare you write such things about our Vitya?'

'Stupid bitch deserves to die.'

Before she realized it, someone hit her. Hard. She fell onto the ground, unconscious.'

* * *

Raven Furakawa attacked

 _Raven Furakawa, the alleged girlfriend of actor Viktor Nikiforov was attacked by a group of angry fans of Nikiforov. The fans allegedly disapproved of the latest chapter in a fanfiction written by Raven, which portrayed Nikiforov as a rapist. The story of how Viktor and Raven had met through fanfiction is well known. The attackers have been arrested. Furakawa had been taken to a hospital, and while she had been severely injured, no lasting damage was caused. She claims that she hadn't written the fanfiction, and her account had been hacked._

'Bullshit!' Mari said. 'She now has the guts to play the victim...I'd say she deserved what she got.'

Yuuri thought about it. He thought about the last chapter, which was really badly written. For all its faults, the current chapter was really well written. Perhaps, she was telling the truth.

As much as she hated Raven, she didn't think that she deserved this. No one did.

He made up his mind. He would go to St Petersburg. HE would talk to her. He would tell her he believed her, and also about how much the fic had meant to him, and explain it to her how much she hurt him.

He would make her understand.


	16. The angel

_**I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Raven lay in the hospital bed. She was hurt quite badly and had broken quite a few bones.

She cried into her handkerchief. She knew she had done some pretty awful things. However, this was not her fault. She did not write that awful chapter. She had no idea who did it. However, when she tried to access the fanfiction account, she was unable to.

She heard someone enter, and was shocked to see who it was. Yuuri.

She wondered what he'd do to her. At least in the hospital it was unlikely he would physically hurt her. She braced herself for the angry words.

The angry words that never came.

'Raven.' Yuuri said. 'I know that you did not write the last chapter.'

What?

'I compared the last chapter with the other one you wrote. It is pretty obvious they hadn't been written by the same person. But why did you do it, Raven?Why did you hack into my fanfiction account?'

Raven looked at the Japanese boy, suddenly ashamed of herself. 'I...I wanted to take revenge on my ex.'

'What?'

'My ex was a famous ice-hockey player, who had cheated on me. He hates Viktor, so I thought nothing would hurt him more than seeing me with Viktor.'

'Yet you thought nothing of hurting Viktor and me in order to gain your revenge.'

Raven looked shamefaced. She had thought about her actions while lying in the hospital, and she was ashamed of herself. 'I am sorry.'

'You need to be.' Yuuri said. 'I'll forgive you on one condition. You will publicly admit what you did and apologize to Viktor. I'll tell everyone that you did not write the last chapter.' Raven nodded.

Yuuri thought about it. He really did not want anything more to do with it. As much as he was angry with Raven, he felt it was unfair she was accused of something she did not do, and had been attacked for that. That was the only reason he decided to get involved again.

Once he got over with it, he would return to Detroit. He would continue with his job, and spend his days eating katsudon and marathoning movies and tv shows with Phichit. He would continue writing fics, using his new account. That was his life. Viktor was never a part of it, and never would be. Why would he, the suave, stunning actor ever want anything to do with him?

* * *

'I can't believe this woman did this to me!' Viktor exclaimed. 'To think I loved her fics! To think I had been following her forages.

'Yuri.' Otabek said. 'I think we should tell him.'

'Tell me what?'

'Viktor!' Yuri said, rolling his eyes. 'Isn't it obvious? She wasn't the one who wrote those fics. She had hacked the original account!'

'What!' Suddenly it made a whole lot of sense.

'You never realized that? I always knew you were an airhead, Viktor, but I didn't think you were this bad.'

Viktor scowled. 'I just didn't think of it, okay.'

'Why did you think I sent you that fic link? The person who wrote it had a writing style really similar to the original katsudon_lover.I thought it was him or her.'

Gasping, Viktor drew out his phone and found the link Yuri had sent him. 'VicchansHuman. He said. 'I had heard the name Vicchan somewhere before. Wait.' suddenly, he remembered.

 _'You know, I used to once have a dog too.'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'His name was Vicchan. He died a few months ago.'_

'Yuuri!' he exclaimed. 'Vicchan was Yuuri's dog!'

'Huh? Are you saying that Yuuri was the one who wrote the fic?'

Suddenly, Viktor recalled something else.

 _'This is katsudon. Pork cutlet bowls. It is Yuuri's favorite.'_

 _Katsudon._

He closed his eyes, Yuuri's beautiful face appearing before him. 'So it was Yuuri all along.' He then turned red with anger thinking about Raven. 'So why did that bitch do that Yuuri?'

'I think Mila has a theory about it.'

'Raven was the girl my ex cheated on me with.' Mila said. 'I think this is her twisted way of seeking revenge.'

* * *

New twist to the Nikiforov fanfiction drama

T _here has been a new development in the drama involving actor Viktor Nikiforov and his alleged girlfriend Raven Furakawa. Furakawa had claimed to be the fanfiction writer who wrote a fic Nikiforov read and loved. Recently she had been subject to much criticism for the latest chapter of her fic which portrayed Nikiforov as a rapist. She had been physically assaulted by a group of rabid fans of Nikiforov._

 _The shocking twist came with Furakawa's statement that she was not the real author. She had actually hacked the fanfiction account of Japanese-born Detroit based skating instructor Katsuki Yuuri. However the last chapter was not written by either of them,, but by another mysterious hacker._

 _Furakawa's claims were supported by Katsuki who said he had forgiven the woman. He had condemned the attack on her, saying that while her past actions were wrong, she definitely did not deserve to be physically assaulted._

 _Forgiven the woman_

 _Condemned the attack._

Viktor felt tears flowing from his eyes. Yuuri was just too pure, too good for the world. _An angel._

He did not deserve the angel.

He decided he would not try to pursue him anymore. He could not even tell the truth about him. The angel deserved someone better than him.


	17. Fanboy

_**I can't believe there are so many people reading and reviewing my fic! It's like a dream come true.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

One week later

'Phichit?'

'Yuuri!' Phichit gave his best friend a hug.

'So, how was it?'

'I didn't do it?'

'Phichit! Why?'

'Why? Yuuri, Vitya! on ice is your show, not mine. How can I bring myself act in your show without you, Yuuri?'

Yuuri rolled his eyes. 'Stop being so dramatic, Phichit-kun!'

'I had a great time! I went shopping with Mila and Georgi. I wished you were there though, Yuuri. I bought something for you, by the way.'

'You didn't need to, Phichit-kun.'

'But I did, Yuuri.' Phichit took out a light blue scarf.

' _Arigato gozaimasu.'_ Yuuri said, thanking his friend in Japanese, a language Phichit had learned bits of.

Later, Yuuri tried to think of ways to get rid of the scarf without Phichit coming to know. He felt bad about wanting to do that-his best friend had got it for him after all. And he could tell it wasn't cheap. However it reminded him too much of St Petersburg. Of Viktor.

One month later

 _Bromance by VicchansHuman-T Genre: Friendship_

 _'I knew that besides me, only a Russian would be crazy enough to be at the pool in this winter.' Chris said. 'And I hoped to go skinny-dipping._

 _'Don't let me stop you.' Vitya said. 'I'll even take pictures if you want.'_

 _Chris was now sexy on and off the ice, but a few years back he was a little boy running through the Swiss meadows._

 _Flashback:_

 _'What is your name?'_

 _'Christophe Giacometti.'_

 _Vitya tossed one of the flowers he was carrying at him. 'See you at the Worlds, Chris.'_

 _Vitya couldn't imagine a season without Chris and Chris had admitted he felt the same about Vitya. Despite that he was savvy enough to make it to the GPF._

 _Reviews_

 _YOItrash91: This is awesome_

 _Ererifanxx: Great work._

 _StellaDolores: I know this is just a friendship fic, but I ship Vitya and Chris so hard!_

 _MakkachinsHuman: I love this fic._

Yuuri was surprised. MakkachinsHuman? What a coincidence!

Three months later

'Come on, Yuuri.' Phichit said. 'Get ready fast.'

'I am not sure I want to do this.'

'Of course you do, Yuuri.' Phichit said. 'You cannot stay in every day. Come on, Guang Hong and Leo are waiting.'

'Alright then.' Yuuri said.

Leo drove the four of them to the cinema. Phichit couldn't control his excitement as _The King and The Skater_ theme played for the eighth installment in the franchise.

Yuuri found the movie really enjoyable. He knew it wasn't the best movie out there, though he would never tell Phichit that or the Thai guy would legit murder him. However, it was a great deal of fun to watch.

Till this really intense scene where the eponymous skater got injured. He was visited by a mysteropus man.

Yuuri was stunned when he saw who played him. _Otabek Altin._

 _'I am glad you are not shipping him with Yurio. There is a rumor that he would get a love interest of his own in the spin-off series.'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'Yeah. They're saying he'd be played by that brooding Kazakh guy from TKATS 7.'_

 _'Oh. His name is Altin, isn't it?'_

 _'Yup! Otabek Altin!'_

 _Otabek._

 _Yurio._

 _Vitya._

 _Viktor._

'What's the matter, Yuuri?' Phichit asked, looking at the disturbed expression on his friend's face.

'N..nothing.' Yuuri said. 'I'll get some popcorn.'

Four months later

'Yuuri, listen to me. There's this girl in Leo's class who is interested in you.'

'I am not interested, Phichit.'

'Come on, Yuuri. You need to get over Viktor.'

'It's not about Viktor, okay. I just don't want to.'

'Just one date, Yuuri. If you don't like her, you don't need to do this anymore.'

Yuuri glared at Phichit. 'Just one date.'

Yuuri liked the look of the girl. She was about the same height as Yuuri and had strawberry-blonde hair. She was dressed in a blue skirt and white sleeveless top.

'Hi. I am Yuuri.' Yuuri said.

'Hello, Yuuri.' the girl said _in a Russian accent._ 'I am Rosalynn.'

Yuuri was stunned. 'Y...you are American, aren't you?'

'Yes. Why, what's the matter?'

'Y..your accent.' Yuuri turned red. 'I am sorry. I really didn't mean any offence.'

'That's okay, Yuuri. I am not easily offended.' _She sounds a lot like...no, don't think of him._

'My dad used to be an ambassador in Russia.' Rosalynn explained. 'I grew up there.'

'I...I am sorry.' Yuuri said, suddenly. He just couldn't. 'I...I have to go. I am really sorry.'

'It's okay. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'

'No, you didn't. I am really sorry.'

Six months later

'Are you up for cosplaying Vitya for VOICon?'

'Why not?' Yuuri said.

He knew that the con would remind him of Viktor. However he couldn't live with that fear forever. He had to get over it. He had to re-embrace his unconditional fanboy side.

'Great!' Phichit exclaimed. 'Because I have a surprise for you.' He pulled out a blond wig, not platinum blonde like Viktor but more like...

'Yes.' Phichit said. 'I am cosplaying Yurio. We will have a great time.'


	18. Viktor

**_So, here's the next chap. I've received several reviews asking about Viktor. You'll find out about him soon._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'Vitya.' Oleg said. 'I want to break up with you.

Viktor looked at his boyfriend of three months, baffled. 'But why?'

'We have nothing in common, Vitya.' he said. 'I really don't understand why you chose to go out with me though you had so many men and women after you. And not only that.' A strange expression crossed his face. 'Yesterday night, you called out another name while I was fucking you.'

'What? Really?'

'Yuri. You called out Yuri's name. I hope it was not the Plistesky boy.'

'What? No way.' Viktor said, shocked. 'It definitely wasn't him. He is only fifteen, you know. I am not a pedophile.' He sighed, and then said 'I guess you're right. We are better of as friends.'

Viktor realized that he had subconsciously chosen to date Oleg because he looked as much like Yuuri as a Russian could. He sighed. _Why are you being a fool? Why don't you let him go?_

* * *

That day, Viktor did what he swore he would never do. He opened the fanfiction site.

The hacker who now operated katsudon_lover's account had posted a bunch of repulsive, disgusting chapters, where Vitya gives Y.K AIDS, sexually abuses Yurio and bullies everyone else. Viktor couldn't fathom how anyone could be so sick in their head.

He then read VicchansHuman's latest fic, a cute fic about Vitya and Chris's friendship. Viktor smiled. Yuuri was really too pure for the world.

'Viktor!' Yuri calls. 'Lilia wants to talk to us.'

Viktor goes up to Lilia. Yakov, Yuri and Mila were there along with Lilia and three people he did not recognize.

'These are Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino and Sara Crispino.' Lilia said. 'They are a part of our PR team. And they have a suggestion for you guys.'

'VOIcon is taking place in Detroit next month.' Sara said. 'If you guys show up and surprise the fans, the show would gain much press.'

'I am willing to do it.' Mila said. Yakov and Yuri indicated their assent as well.

'What about you, Vitya?'

'Oh.' Viktor said. 'Sure.'

* * *

 _ **Sorry about how short this is. I am facing a major writer's block and I am unable to come up with anything.**_


	19. VOICon

_**Here's the next chapter. Let's see if Yuuri and Viktor would finally meet.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Yakov, Viktor, Yuri and Mila were sitting together, along with Chris. 'Vitya.' Yakov said. 'Can I have a word with you?'

'Sure.' Viktor said, surprised.

'What's the matter? You seem to be quite down.'

'What? No, nothing. I'm fine.'

'It's that Katsuki boy, isn't it?'

'What?No, it's just...' Mila interrupted him. 'You realize that VOIcon is in Detroit, right? SO, he'd probably there.'

'Viktor had not thought of that. 'I...yes...so what?'

'C'mon, Viktor. It's pretty apparent you have feelings for him.'

'You don't know what you're talking about!' Viktor said. 'Yes, I have feelings for him, but I can't get into a relationship with him. He'll only get into trouble because of me. Celebrity relationships aren't easy, and I don't want to hurt that pure innocent boy. Especially since I know that there are troublemakers like Raven and that hacker around who would create problems for us.'

'Vitya, shouldn't that be his decision? Shouldn't he have a say in whether he can handle it or not?'

'Of course he should, but.' Viktor hesitated for a second before saying 'I am so in love with him, okay. And I am afraid something might go wrong, because I had never been in love like this before.' Tears started flowing from his face.

Later, Yuri and Mila had a talk with each other.

'That stupid old geezer would probably never do what is good for him and get together with the fucking piggy! We have to do something about it.' Yuri said.

'Yes.' Mila said. 'I have an idea. Let's talk to his friend Phichit. We could tell him that we want to get Yuuri and Viktor together and we can ask him to help us. I'm sure he'd agree.'

'But we don't have his number.' Yuri said.

'I do.' Mila said. 'I got it from him when we went shopping together.'

So, Mila called Phichit.

'Hey, Phichit, it's me, Mila.'

'Oh, Hi Mila.' The Thai guy said. 'How're you doing?'

'I'm great. Listen, would Yuuri be attending VOIcon?'

'Of course. He's really looking forward to it. I'll be attending too.'

'Great. You know how Viktor feels about him, right?'

'Well, I don't know about Viktor, but Yuuri had been pining for him for a long time.'

'Great. Don't tell anyone, but Yuri, Viktor, Yakov and I would be at VOIcon.'

'What!'

'Don't tell anyone, this is highly confidential. Don't you dare to post this online.'

'Okay, I won't.'

'So, we are trying to make Viktor meet Yuuri. Can you help us?'

'Sure. I will try to make Yuuri meet him.'

* * *

'Yuuri. There's something I need to tell you.' Phichit said, holding up his Yurio wig.

'What is it, Phichit?'

'I...' Phichit hesitated before placing Yuuri's hand to his forehead.

'Phichit! You have fever. You must go to the doctor.'

'I'm fine Yuuri. I'll just take rest. I'll go to the doctor after some time. I can't come with you though Yuuri.' The Thai guy smiled sadly.

'It's alright, Phichit. I would miss you, though.'

'You look great as Vitya.'

Yuuri looked at the mirror, and he realized that it was true. He wore a long wig with a ponytail that resembled the wig Vitya wore during his senior debut and he wore a similar costume as well. It was black, and the look was meant to suggest both genders.

After Yuuri left, Phichit dialed Mila's number.

'Hello, Mila. I'm sorry, but I cannot go to the con. i am not feeling well.'

'It is alright. Yuri and I will manage to bring those two dorks together.

Phichit had completely forgotten to mention that Yuuri would be in a cosplay outfit.

* * *

Mila and Yuri were struggling to find Yuuri in the crowd at VOIcon.

'I've searched every inch of space here, and I couldn't find him.' Yuri said.

'So have I.' said Mila. She looked at a small group of cosplayers. 'Do you reckon he would be in a cosplay costume?'

'No way! Phichit would have told us if it were so.'

Meanwhile, Viktor was silently, unconsciously searching for Yuuri as well. He couldn't help being disappointed at not seeing him.

Yuuri on the other hand was shocked at the sight of Viktor. No.

He couldn't stay here any longer. He couldn't let Viktor find him. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He quickly went out and caught a taxi home.

* * *

Later that day, Yuuri opened his fanfiction account. He was surprised to see that MakkachinsHuman had posted a story called 'Love.'

 _Vitya did not know what to do._

 _He was no stranger to dating. In fact he had had liaisons with some of the most beautiful and glamorous men and women in the world. However he never felt towards anyone the way he felt towards this young man._

 _For the first time in his life, Vitya was in love._

 _And he did not know how to handle it. He was terrified that he might mess up and hurt the cute innocent boy who had captured his hurt._

 _He did not know what to do. Without him by his side, he felt very very lonely._

私は実際にヴィクトルです。そして、私はあなた、ゆうりについて話しています。 _  
_

Yuuri gasped when he read the Japanese line that said 'I am actually Viktor. And I am talking about you, Yuuri.'

Yuuri showed it to Pichit. Phichit smiled.

'But why would Viktor say that? This must be a fake account, right?'

'Yuuri, I had been talking to Yuri and Mila. They say that Viktor really likes you.'

'What? But why would he like me? I am just...'

'You are an amazing person, Yuuri. And Viktor definitely likes you. he might even be in love with you.

* * *

Viktor couldn't shake off the disappointment at having been unable to meet Yuuri, _his_ Yuuri at the cn.

He had refused to get out of his room all day, despite the others telling him to repeatedly. He spent some time venting out his feelings through fanfiction.

He immediately regretted the line in Japanese he had wrote via Google Translate in the fic. Now the world would know about his feelings for Yuuri. Or at least the Japanese speaking world. Or whoever is curious enough to look it up on Google translate.

They would probably think it was a joke, he thought. He wondered what Yuuri would think.

He idly opened his fanfiction accouunt and was surprised to see he got a message from VicchansHuman. In Russian.

Виктор, это Юри. Я имею в виду, я не знаю, действительно ли ты Виктор или нет, но если да, и если это не шутка, я чувствую то же самое о тебе. Хотя я полагаю, что это шутка.

 _Viktor, this is Yuuri. I mean, i don't know if you are really Viktor or not, but if you are, and if this is not a joke, I feel the same about you. Though I suppose it is a joke._


	20. Party shenanigans

_**I don't own YOI.**_

 ** _I've got plenty of reviews saying that now that Raven had gotten a taste of medicine, Vladimir should as well. He'll get exactly that in this chapter. Also you'll see one of the most famous scenes from YOI._**

* * *

Vladimir Anatoly was relaxing with his teammates was in his apartment with his teammates. They had planned to watch a movie together. Only, he wasn't a fan of the particular movie, and so he started to continue with writing his nasty fanfiction about Vitya.

He wrote a really horrid chapter where Vitya runs over Yurio and kills him, and he then stood up to go to the bathroom.

Dmitri, one of the other hockey players peeked into his laptop out of curiosity and he got a shock. He had heard of the drama involving Raven, Viktor Nikiforov and soome guy named Katsuki. But never had he expected his teammate to be the mysterious hacker.

Dmitri actually knew Viktor. He was his rinkmate back when Viktor was a junior skater. Dmitri had later on switched the ice-hockey, but he had always counted Viktor as a friend. He was outraged by Vladimir's actions.

'You fucking bastard?'

Vladimir looked confused. 'What's the matter?'

'What the fuck is this?' Dmitri pointed to the laptop.

'Wait what?' The other teammates looked confused.

'Vladimir was the bastard who wrote all that terrible fanfiction about Viktor.'

'What, really?'

'What a terrible thing to do!'

'You jerk!'

Most of the hockey team players were fans of Viktor's show. Additionally, Viktor was a really popular celebrity in Russia. Naturally, everyone was outraged.

'Get the fuck out of here.' The team captain, who was secretly a huge Vitya fanboy said. 'Or you'll never see the lights again.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov had elated.

Yuuri liked him! He couldn't stop talking about it.

'My Yuuri likes me!' Viktor exclaimed.

'Shut up, geezer.' Yuri said. 'He isn't your Yuuri yet.'

'But he liiiikes me!'

'But it is not like you guys are dating yet.' Mila said.

'But i really want to date him. How do I ask my Yuuri out? Mila, you've been in a few relationships. Do tell me.'

'Viktor, I had been in _two_ relationships. You on the other hand...'

'But they don't matter. None of them matter, except Yuuuuri!'

Yuri rolled his eyes.

'I know. I'll write fanfiction about us!'

'Uh, are you sure you wouldn't rather ask him out on the phone?'

* * *

Yuuri was shocked to see that MakkachinsHuman had uploaded a new story not in the Vitya! on Ice fandom, but in the Real Person Fandom. The pairing was Viktor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri.

Yuuri had seen a couple of RPF fics before involving him and Viktor after he had received attention for his kiss with him and the whole drama with the fanfiction. But to think _Viktor_ actually wrote something about him!

 _Viktor was very fond of Yuuri._

 _No, to say that was an understatement. Viktor loved Yuuri more than anyone has ever loved another. Romeo and Juliet were nothing on Viktor and Yuuri.'_

 _Viktor had no doubt he wanted to spend his life with Yuuri. He wanted to marry him and have cute Japanese and Russian speaking kids. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning and pamper him all day. He wanted to grow old with him._

 _Because Yuuri was the sunshine of his life. And he would never ever wanted to lose him._

Yuuri felt his heart pound with excitement and happiness. He couldn't help laughing at how extra the silver-haired Russian was-Romeo and Juliet? Seriously?

With a dreamy expression on his face, he logged into his own fanfiction account.

An hour later, Phichit found him and read the fic standing behind him.

'You have it really bad for him, don't you?'

Phichit!' Yuuri was shocked. He tried to cover the computer screen with his hands.

He laughed. And then, an idea came to his head.

* * *

 _Yuuri adored Viktor right from childhood._

 _He was introduced to his show by his childhood friend, Yuuko. And since then, he was hooked._

 _He adored Vitya. He loved his silver locks and cerulean ice and the way he seemed to glide on the ice and his sexy Russian accent. While the show was available dubbd in Japanese, Yuuri always preferred to watch the original Russian version with subtitles. He loved to hear Vitya's sexy voice._

 _He owned posters of him. When he found out about Viktor's pet poodle, he got one for himself as well and called him Viktor._

 _Yuuri couldn't believe that this beautiful man who he had loved for so long actually loved him back._

Tears streamed down Viktor's face when he read it. 'My Yuuri loves me!'

He frowned when he heard his phone ring.

'Hello, it's me, Yuuri's friend Phichit. I got your number from Mila.'

'Hi, Phichit.'

'Viktor would you like to come for a party in Yuuri's and my place tomorrow?'

* * *

Yuuri couldn't help feeling nervous.

He didn't normally do parties. However Phichit managed to convince him this time.

It was a pretty small party, attended by their closest friends. Guang Hong, Leo, Celestino, Sasha and her new girlfriend and Phichit's classmate Seung-Gil were there.

Just then the doorbell rang. Phichit opened it. Yuuri gasped.

Viktor, Yuri, Mila, Otabek, Georgi and Chris were there. 'Surprise!'

Yuuri broke out in a cold sweat. He couldn't face them. Especially Viktor. Especially after the stupid fanfiction he had written.

He went to the drinks table.

* * *

Viktor couldn't believe.

The normally shy, demure Japanese boy had become the center of attention. He had broken into a dance, and was dancing with incredible energy.

He had some seriously good moves. and he was not afraid to show it.

At one point, he challenged Yuri to a dance off. And much to his surprise, the teenager actually agreed.

There was a close competition between the two, but Yuuri managed to win. At one point, he took off his pants and I could see his delicious ass wrapped in black boxers.

Then Chris drew attention to himself, by setting up the portable stripper pole he often carried around with him. He started dancing on the pole.

'Move over, Chris.' Yuuri said, and much to Viktor's astonishment, he ascended the pole and started to dance on it perfectly. He undid his shirt and continued to work his moves.

His thick thighs and tight ass were on display, and Viktor felt his pants tighten.

At one point, Chris rejoined him and the two of them pole-danced together. Viktor couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy.

He soon realized he didn't have to feel that, for Yuuri,, shirt back on caught hold of him and asked him to dance. Viktor tried to take the lead, however, Yuuri was having none of that. He started to lead the dance with the confidence of a professional.

They grew closer and closer, until Yuuri was practical on top of Viktor. The Russian felt like he was in heaven.

Yuuri started grinding onto him and said 'Viktor. If I win this dance off, you'll be my boyfriend, right?'

Viktor looked at him like a deer caught by headlights.

'Be my boyfriend, Viktor.'

'


	21. Misunderstanding

_**Here's the next chap! Only a few more to go. I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Viktor looked the adorable Japanese man in front of him, and he felt like his heart would explode from happiness.

'Ahh, Viktor.'

'Yuuri? What's the matter?'

'I...uh...'

Viktor noticed that the younger man was about to pass out. He looked around for Phichit, but couldn't find him. 'C'mon, Yuuri. I'll take you to your room.' He caught Yuuri by the arm, and led him to his room. He gently lay him down and covered him with a blanket.

He fell asleep almost immediately. Viktor took a moment to drink in the adorable sight in front of him. _He looks like an angel._

Viktor took a look around, and was amused to see the various posters of him on the wall. _Wow! He really was quite a fan._

Viktor was feeling quite sleepy himself. _I haven't been told where I should sleep._

There were only two bedrooms. Viktor sighed, and made Makka get in bed with Yuuri. He then lay down, separated Yuuri by Makka. He thought of that scene in A song of ice and fire (game of thrones) series, where Jon Snow and Ygritte lay together with Jon's direwolf between them, and how Jon Snow thought of how knights and ladies of yore lay together with a blade between them to guard their chastity. Not that Viktor had any 'chastity' left, and he definitely wanted to ravish his Yuuri, but not now. He'd wait till the younger man was comfortable with it.

* * *

Yuuri woke up early the next day.

Stunned to see Viktor and Makkachin laying next to him, he recalled he events of the previous night with horror.

Had he really stripped and tried to pole dance with Chris? Had he really challenged Yuri Plisetsky to a dance off?

Did he really try to grind onto _Viktor Nikiforov?_

Yuuri looked at the older man. He looked exquisitely beautiful asleep.

A strand of his silver hair covered one of his lovely blue eyes. Yuuri's eyes fell on his lips. He had lovely, kissable lips.

He accidentally pulled off the blanket, revealing the fact that he was shirtless. Yuuri gave a little squeak, and turned away before his body could react.

Tears filled his eyes, as he realized Viktor probably thought he was an embarrassment. He probably hated him now.

'Yuuri! What's the matter?' Phichit asked.

'N...nnothing. Vi...viktor...uh...I just got to go to the rink.'

As Yuuri left for the rink, he did not hear Phichit say 'I am going to fucking murder Nikiforov.'

The rink was empty. It was early in the morning, after all.

Yuuri started to skate. In his skating, he forgot about Viktor, about last night, about everything. He became one with the ice

* * *

When Viktor finally woke up, he was confronted by a very angry Phichit Chulanont.

Phichit had no idea what had taken place. All he knew was that Viktor had gone to the bedroom with Yuuri and the next day, Yuuri had emerged out of it crying.

'What the fuck had you done to Yuuri?'

'What?' Viktor was stunned.

'He was crying today in the morning. He went straight to the rink, because that's what he does when he's upset.'

'Wh..what happened?'

'That's what I would like to know, you fucker.'

'Hey, who the hell do you think you are, asshole? I am sure Viktor didn't mean to hurt him.' Yuri said.

'I don't care if he meant it or not.' Guang Hong said. 'We are Yuuri's friends, and we would give anyone who hurts him hell.'

'Yes.' Leo said. 'I don't care about how much of a big shot you are. If you hurt Yuuri, you can go fuck yourself.'

'Hey, you seem to be overreacting.' Mila said.

'Yes.' Chris said, agreeing with Mila.

'I am with Phichit too. Yuuri is a nice guy. He deserves someone who would treat him better.'

'Fine!' Yuri said, angrily. 'If you don't think that piggy deserves Viktor, then he won't have him. Come on, let's go to the airport.'

* * *

'Too bad this didn't work out for Viktor.' Mila said, in the airplane. Viktor was wearing headphones and was oblivious to the surroundings.

'He deserves better than an asshole who would slander him.' Yuri said.

'C'mon, you don't know if it's his fault. But I agree, he deserves better.' Otabek said.' I mean, I don't think Viktor would actually do anything to hurt him.'

'Of course he won't.' Yuri said. 'That fat pig and that hamster-loving friend of his seem to have nothing better to do than hurting our Viktor.'

* * *

'Where is Viktor?' Yuuri asked, after he returned from the rink.

'Oh, we sent that jerk away.' said Phichit.

'We showed him that he couldn't get away with hurting you, no matter what happens.' Guang Hong added.

'You deserve better than that jerk.' said their friend, Sasha.

'Huh?' Yuuri said. 'You are mistaken. It was my fault.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' Celestino said. 'Having been your coach for years, I'm well aware of your ridiculous habit of blaming yourself for everything.'

'But it really wasn't his fault.' Yuuri said.


	22. Reunion

**_I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'Viktor did not hurt me.' Yuuri said. 'He really didn't. We danced at night and...I think I did something stupid. However he did not do anything bad. He...he just took me to bed so that I could sleep. We didn't do anything. Then I woke up early, thinking about how I had embarrassed myself in front of Viktor...and I felt terrible about it. That's what made me cry and rush to the rink.'

Phichit looked at Guang Hong and said 'I guess we fucked up.'

'I...I am going to call Viktor.' Yuuri said, terrified, but determined. 'I will tell him the truth about what actually happened.' He dialed the Russian's number on his phone.

'Hello.'

'What do you want, asshole?'

It was definitely not Viktor's voice. No, the voice belonged to one angry fifteen year old Russian.

'I want to talk to Viktor.'

'Fuck off, pig. He does not have the time to talk to you.'

'Yurio, please.' He then kicked himself for calling the teenager by his screen name.

Someone took the phone from his hands. 'Please do not disturb Viktor. He is really upset, and has shut himself in his room all day.' a feminine voice said. Mila.

'That's true.' a voice Yuuri recognized as Otabek Altin's said. 'Please don't bother us again.'

'What's the matter with them.'

'I'm so sorry, Yuuri.' Phichit said.

'I am going to St Petersburg.' Yuuri said, determined.

'What!'

'I have to make things right with Viktor.'

'I'll come with you.' Phichit said.

'You don't have to.'

'Yuuri, are you afraid I'd fuck up again?'

'Of course not, Phichit. This is something I want to do by myself, okay. That's all.'

* * *

'What the fuck are you doing here?'

Yuuri was in St Petersburg, at Viktor's place. Viktor seemed to be holed up in his room, with Yuri Plistesky, Mila, Georgi, Otabek and Chris guarding him.

'I want to meet Viktor.'

'You won't get to meet him, you pig bastard! I won't let you hurt him more.'

'Please. It was a misunderstanding.'

'Viktor was crying all day. He wouldn't even come out for meals.' Mila said.

'I know what it's like to be heartbroken.' said Georgi.

Heartbroken? What?

'What's the matter?' Viktor asked.

Yuuri was shocked at his appearance. Viktor had always been an impeccably dressed fashion icon. He was wearing an old pair of pajamas, and his hair was messy. He still looked extremely hot, though.

He looked at Yuuri, an expression of hurt crossing his face.

'Why?' he asked.

'It was a misunderstanding.' Yuuri said. 'Phichit and the others saw you walk into my bedroom, and me walk out later with tears in my eyes. They mistakenly thought you had hurt me.'

Viktor looked confused. 'But why were you crying?'

'I...I knew I had embarrassed myself in front of you. The way I danced, pole dancing with Chris, asking Yurio...I mean Yuri for a dance off...I was afraid you'd think badly of me.'

Viktor looked astonished. 'Seriously, Yuuri? That's what you were afraid of?'

'Um, yeah.'

'Are you kidding me? I adored your performance. Especially when you asked me to be your boyfriend. I thought my heart would explode!'

'What? I asked you to be my boyfriend?' Yuuri blushed.

'Yes, Yuuri, yes. I won't give you a chance to retract your offer now. My answer is yes!' Viktor enveloped the younger man in a hug.

'Viktorrr.' And before Yuuri could say anything, Viktor started kissing him. His plush, pouty lips were on his, and...God! They felt so heavenly. Viktor started working his tongue and Yuuri gave a little moan in pleasure, which seemed to work Viktor up even more. He started to kiss him even more furiously.

'What's the matter, Yuuri?' Viktor asked, alarmed to see the tears in Yuuri's eyes.

'It's nothing, Viktor. I am crying because I am so happy.' Excited by this, Viktor continued to kiss the Japanese man.

'Ugh, Can you two stop being gross for a second?' Yuri asked.

Viktor broke off. 'No.' He said, and gave his signature wink. He then continued to ravage Yuuri's mouth, much to the disgust of the youngest of them.'

'Ah, love.' said Georgi.

'Soon, I bet the two of you would be fucking like bunnies.' said Chris. Yuuri looked mortified at that, while Yuri said 'Uh, you disgust me. Can you not make everything about sex, old man?'

'Ah, Yuri.' Viktor said. 'Didn't you have something for us?'

'So, you were able to hear _that_ when you were in that room pining, old man.' He took out a small brown packet. 'Pirozhkis!'

* * *

'Viktor.'

'Yes, my sweet Yuuri.' Viktor said as Yuri pretended to gag.

'How am I to be your boyfriend with you staying in St Petersburg and me in Detroit?'

'We'll work something out. Maybe you can move to here till the end of this month when I finish shooting. Then, I'll move to America with you.'

'But my work...the kids I teach.'

'Why don't you ask Leo and Guang Hong to teach on your behalf like you used to?'

Yuuri frowned. 'How did you know about that?'

Viktor looked sheepish. 'I may have gone to Detroit to find out more about you.' Viktor said.'

Yuuri stared at Viktor for nearly a full minute. Then, without warning, he attacked his mouth with his lips.

Their kisses grew in intensity,and Viktor was left breathless. 'Bedroom.' He said.

'Gross!' exclaimed Yuri.

'Maybe we should go.' Otabek said. So, everyone left the apartment, except for Viktor and Yuuri who continued to ravage each other to their heart's content.


	23. Phichit

_**I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Yuuri woke up early in the morning, and was pleasantly surprised to see sweet Viktor lying next to him. Last night was the best night of his life, and he had been pleasured in so many ways which he did not even know was possible. For a moment, he wondered if it meant as much to the Russian as it meant to him. Was he just an easy lay for him? He then shook his head. No. Viktor _loved_ him. He said so himself.

He got to the living room. Yurio, Otabek, Mila, Georgi and Chris were already there. And also, much to Yuuri's surprise...

'Phichit-kun!'

' _Ohayo,_ Yuuri. I came to check on you. But judging by what they told me about last night, you're more than fine.

Yuuri blushed. Just then, Viktor emerged, clad only in a towel that hung low on his waist and looked like it would fall off any second. . He went straight to Yuuri and gave him a peck on his cheek. 'How's my little beauty?' he asked. Yuuri turned as red as a tomato, and Phichit captured the moment with his phone camera.

'PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YOU GROSS PERVERT!' Yuri cried, while Mila and Georgi exchanged knowing looks.

'Phichit, I assume you know about my plans for my Yuuri.' Viktor said.

'In the long run, I expect you want to marry him and have his kids and love him forever.'

' _Phichit-kun.'_

'In the long run, yes, but let's talk about short term goals. I want him to stay with me here, in St Petersburg till I get finished with my shooting. After that, I'll move into Detroit with him.'

'What? Yuuri, you're leaving me?' Phichit pouted cutely.

'Well, yes, but we can talk on the phone and Skype all the time. And I'll be with you in Detroit.'

'Relax, Yuuri. I'm so happy for you.' He then gave a mischievous look. 'So.'

'So?'

'Did you lose it?'

'Lose what?'

'What do you think, Yuuri.'

Yuuri turned red again. 'Y..yes.'

'Lose what?' Viktor was puzzled.

'His virginity of course. By the way did you top or bottom?'

'Wait Yuuri! You were a _virgin?'_

'Well, yes.'

'Does that mean I'm your first? I feel honored.'

'V...Viktor.'

'But how? You're obviously gorgeous and likable. How come no one ever got to you before I did? Not that I'm complaining.'

'By the way.' Phichit said. 'have you finished filming that scene which Yuuri and I were supposed to act?'

'Oh no, we didn't.' Viktor said. 'I hope you guys are up to it.'

'But Viktor? Won't you mind having me kiss Phichit?'

'Uh? No, Yuuri. I am an actor, after all. Onscreen kisses don't count. I had to kiss freaking Leroy once.'

'That was disgusting as hell.' Yuri said.

* * *

'Calm down, Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'Just remember. It's all an act. I'm right here.

Phichit inched closer to Yuuri, and their lips met.

'Cut!'

'That was great!' Lilia said.

'Yuuri, you are a phenomenal kisser. Viktor sure is a lucky man.' Phichit said.

'By the way, what about all my clothes and other stuff? They are in Detroit.

'Relax, Yuuri. I brought them for you.'

'Oh, thank you, Phichit.'

'That's what friends are for, Yuuri. I also brought pork cutlet bowls from that Japanese restaurant.'

'Yay! Vkusno!' Viktor said.

'Let's all go to have dinner together tonight.' Mila suggested.

* * *

'Is it okay if I wear this?' Yuuri asked, holding up one of the shirts Phichit had got from Detroit.

'it's very nice, Yuuri, but you'll look so good in this.' Viktor held up a striped dress shirt of his.

'Viktor! I can't wear that! It's too expensive. What if I spill something on it?'

'Relax, Yuuri. You are my boyfriend now. You should look as good as I do when we go out. Though I'd have to admit, you'd look good in anything.'

Yuuri's mind could not register the compliment, for his heart was leaping.

 _He was Viktor Nikiforov's boyfriend._

 _He. Yuuri Katsuki, a dime a dozen Japanese was Viktor freaking Nikiforov' s boyfriend._

'Yuuri! What happened?' Viktor looked alarmed at the sight of Yuuri's nosebleed.

* * *

They were all there at the dinner. Phichit, Yuri, Otabek, Mila, Georgi, Chris, and five others whom Yuuri did not recognize two women and three men.

'Uh, Yuuri, these are Sara, Michele and Emil from my PR team. And this is Jean Jacques Leroy, an actor and his girlfriend, Isabella Yang.'

'Oh, so he's the Leroy you had kissed onscreen.' Yuuri said, without thinking. Jean Jacques looked horrified. He then smiled, and said 'It's J.J style.'

'Shut up!' Yuri said.

'They don't get along very well.'

'I can see that.'

'It's good to see you Sara.' Mila said.

'They are best friends.' Viktor added.

'Hi Yuuri.' Sara said.

'Hi.'

'Hey, that's enough of talking to someone who looks like a closet pervert.' Michele said.

Yuuri was stunned. He had never been called that before.

'Relax, Yuuri. He doesn't mean it.' Viktor said, and casually placed a hand on his thigh.

'V..Viktor.' Yuuri said. His body was reacting to Viktor, and it was not the right time for that. He finally brushed his hand away.

'Aww, you guys are so cute.' Phichit said.

'Shut up, hamster boy.' Yuri said.

'Oh, how do you know about my hamsters? Do you follow me on Instagram, Yuri.'

'Of course I don't. But Beka does, and he told.'

'Liar, i don't even have Instagram.'

'Beka, eh?' Viktor teased.

'Shut up, old man. Otabek is my friend, nothing more.'

'That's what he wants us to think.'

'Shut up.'

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry for the late update. Only a couple more chapters to go, and this fic would be done. Don't be afraid, the next few chapters would be pure fluff. Do review._**


	24. A thousand years

_**I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'What an adorable place!'

Yuuri could not believe this. Viktor had finished shooting for the show, and he had just moved in with Yuuri in Detroit.

'What about your roommate, Phichit?' Viktor asked.

'Oh, he's temporarily moved in with our friends Guang Hong and Leo. He's looking for a place for himself.

'Really? I am so sorry I drove him away. Although, I am glad that it leaves us free to christen every surface in the house.'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Oh Yuuri, you're so innocent.'

Yuuri suddenly caught the meaning and turned red.

'Viktor!'

'What is it, my sweet Yuuri?'

'Nothing. I, uh, need to have a bath first.'

'I'll join you.' Viktor said, and stripped off all his clothes. Come on.

Yuuri couldn't help staring at Viktor's fine form. He was never going to get used to it. Never.'Come on!' Viktor pointed at Yuuri's shirt. 'Off.' He pointed at his pants. 'Off!'

* * *

'Viktor.'

Yuuri finally worked up the courage to tell him.

'Yes, my sweet Yuuri.'

'There's something I wanted to give you.' He then took out a small jewelry box, and opened it. In it lay two beautiful gold rings.

Viktor was speechless.

'Are those...'

'Lucky charms? Yeah they are. It's kind of traditional in Japan, you know. It's to thank you for all you've done for me.'

Viktor looked crestfallen. 'Lucky charms. Alright.'

'Wait. Didn't you like them?'

'Of course I did.' Viktor said, trying to sound upbeat. 'I just thought...'

'You thought what?

'Well, I guess it was stupid of me. We haven't known each other for long, after all.'

Yuuri suddenly realized what Viktor meant. 'Oh, Viktor! I am sorry. I...'

'No, I understand, Yuuri.' Viktor slipped the ring onto Yuuri's finger. 'I'll be honored if you do this to me.'

Yuuri nodded, and slipped the ring onto Viktor's finger.

'Now if you can excuse me, I'd like to be alone for some time.' Viktor said, kissing Yuuri on the forehead. He then slipped into the room that used to be Phichit's instead of their shared bedroom.

* * *

Yuuri was confused.

Did Viktor think it was an...an engagement ring or something?

But they hardly knew each other!

Well, Yuuri knew Viktor well enough from his hopeless Vitya fanboying. However Viktor did not know much about him.

And why would Viktor want him so bad? He was a famous actor desired by hundreds after all! And Yuuri was...

No. Don't think that.

Yuuri went and knocked on the door of Phichit's former bedroom. 'Viktor.'

'Come in, Yuuri.'

Yuuri went to Viktor, and embraced him. 'I know what you thought.' he said. He then looked at him and said 'Ya lyblyu tebya.'

Viktor was stunned. 'Y...yuuri?'

Yuuri was terrified for a moment. Did he get it wrong by any chance? He had looked up Russian for 'I love you.' on google translate, and confirmed with Phichit's friend Seung-Gil who knew six languages, Russian being among them.

'Viktor, I love you. And I don't know what makes you reciprocate when I'm just me, but I consider myself the luckiest man on earth because of it. And I hope, some day, our rings might mean what you want it to. Now, I'm not sure I'm ready for it, but...'

'Yuuri.' Viktor embraced him. 'Yuuri, there was this time in my life, when my show wasn't doing so well. I felt so depressed and under-confident...And reading fanfiction about Vitya, who an extension of me made me feel so much better about myself. Especially your fanfiction. I followed it for years, as it made me feel so much better about myself.'

'Viktor.'

'Yuuri.' Viktor kissed the ring on his finger, then he kissed Yuuri's. 'I understand that you don't want to jump into anything yet. I'llbe content to wat. I'll wait a thousand years to make you mine if I have to, my darling Katsuki Yuuri.'

'I am already yours, Viktor.'


	25. Chapter 25

_**I know I haven't uploaded in quite a while. Life just got to me, so please excuse me.**_

 ** _This is the final chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed fav'ed and followed this fic. You guys are amazing and I love you._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

' _It is not silver, but...' Y.K handed over the silver medal to his coach._

 _'I am sorry, Y.K.' Vitya said. 'But I don't feel like kissing it unless it is gold._

Viktor chuckled to himself. His Yuuri was so talented and amazing.

After the entire fiasco, he had resorted to writing his fanfiction on another site, under another name. He did not know that Victor had managed to find it. He loved everything he wrote. He did not tell him that he had read it. Let it be his little secret.

'Viktor! Come, help me unpack the boxes.'

Viktor was excited. After six months of staying together in Detroit, they had decided to move to St Petersburg together since Viktor had to start shooting for the next season of Vitya on Ice! Viktor knew it was a lot to ask from Yuuri, but he gladly agreed to move into a different country for his Viktor. Yakov who was a real life skating coach as well as an actor offered him a job at his rink.

Yuuri knew he would miss his life in Detroit, and his friends, especially Phichit. But he also knew it was time for a new beginning. With Viktor, the love of his life.

Things had changed for Yuri Plisetsky as well. After completing the shooting for Yurio and the knife shoes, he decided to quit acting. With Otabek by his side, he told his grandfather that he no longer wanted to act, and he started training as an ice-skater instead. He had actually trained as a novice skater and so it was easy for him. He might even manage to get into the Grand Prix that year.

There had been a lot of speculation about Yuri and Otabek's relationship. While they maintained they were just friends, many of the people around, including Yuuri and Viktor suspected there was something more to it. Viktor would often joke with Otabek about how he would kill him if he hurt their 'son', much to the younger skater's fury.

* * *

'Viktor, there's something I want to talk to you about.'

What is it, my sweet Yuuri?'

'FanficCon will be held next month. And I want you to go with me.'

'I'd love to, Yuuri, but I will be swarmed by fans.'

'You can disguise yourself. Pretend to cosplay yourself as you did last time.'

Viktor's face lit up. 'If it's with you, I'd love to. We'll go.'

'I love you, Viktor.' Yuuri said. Viktor smiled and planted a kiss on the younger man's lips. 'I love you too, Yuuri.'


End file.
